


City of Gold

by JAileen



Category: Downton Abbey, Road to El Dorado (2000), crossover - Fandom, thommy - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Blood, Chief Tannabok knows shit and is coo, Crossover, Death, Love Triangle, M/M, Murder, Rape, Romance, Torture, Violence, drunk jimmmy, trigger warings:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip in London goes astray when Jimmy convinces Thomas to play a game of dice with loaded dice. (Rated M for future chapters. Set after Christmas Special and Jimmy has been promoted to Valet for Tom Branson in this. Eventual Thommy! Crossover in a way with the road to Eldorado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How on earth did you get loaded dice?" Thomas asked him furiously. Jimmy held in his hand red dice which were obviously loaded. As they walked down the streets of London since Lord Grantham and Tom Branson had let them go ahead and explore until dinner since they had a meeting of some sort to attend to. As they walked Jimmy had stopped abruptly and had his attention turned towards an alley where people gathered and watched a dice game unfold. Thomas knew Jimmy's gambling wheels were turning the moment he spotted his grin as he watched.

"…I found them," Jimmy replied. Thomas glared.

"Oh come on, Thomas. Just a couple of innocent games won't hurt. Just two, I promise."

"You don't know the meaning of "just two", Jimmy. You always go overboard. No we are not participating."

"Can we at least just watch, then?"

Thomas opened his mouth to protest until Jimmy gave him his sad puppy eyes that looked as if a waterfall could be released at any moment. Thomas hesitated then shook himself out of Jimmy's trance.

"No, we can't. We'll just get into trouble."

Jimmy quickly turned from his sad disappointed look to a look that struck Thomas right in the heart. His flirty look that he always gave Ivy but this time was addressed at him. He even went as far as to bob his eyebrows up and down to tease. Thomas was breath taken and gave in.

"Just. Two."

Jimmy immediately jumped up and down like a child about to get his favorite toy.

"Oh thank you, Thomas. I swear, nothing will get out of hand." Jimmy quickly took Thomas by the hand and rushed down the alley to where the game was all the while Thomas only stared at his hand. That was the only time they had really touched each other since they agreed on the truce.

They watched as the dice rolled between the players. A large pile of money was in between them and sweat poured from each man's brow. A great big man with a golden earing just rolled the winning roll and the much skinnier opponent fell to the ground in a sob. Thomas felt pitty for the man. That was probably his eating money.

"Ahaha," the big man laughed, "Anyone else up for a game?"

Thomas reached his hand up to cover Jimmy's mouth but Jimmy spoke too fast.

"He'd like too."

Thomas froze as everyone looked at him. Jimmy looked at him with an innocent smile as Thomas glared daggers.

"Just one game, Thomas," Jimmy said as he pulled out the red dice, "How about we get some good luck first."

Jimmy held his hand out to the woman wearing a blue dress next to him. She smiled and blew upon the dice. Jimmy winked at her and then handed them back to Thomas.

"Here you are. Now go!"

Jimmy pushed Thomas into the circle in front of the money. Thomas was starting to sweat already as he looked at the big man grin.

"I'll roll first," the man said as the game of fate began.

* * *

"Seven," Thomas yelled with excitement.

"Alright, Thomas," Jimmy yelled as he played the banjo next to the girl in blue. He was obviously trying to distract the crowd as Thomas continued to win. This was the final round that Thomas had to play to win everything and he had succeeded. After the first two, Thomas knew why Jimmy gambled. The feeling of winning was a very addicting feeling.

Jimmy and Thomas began to dance in victory until the big man yelled.

"One more roll," he called.

"Uh, guys," Thomas said, "You're broke! You've got nothing to bet with!"

Suddenly the big man threw a large rolled up parchment into the money pile.

"I have a map," he said.

"A map," Thomas said unimpressed but Jimmy jumped up from behind him.

"A map," he asked with child eyes. Thomas hated to admit it but he loved those eyes.

"Yes. A map of the wonders of the world."

"Oh my God! Can we have a look?"

Jimmy grabbed the map from the pile and opened it then brought it over to Thomas.

"Thomas, look!"

Thomas ignored him and Jimmy threw the map into his face and pointed.

"Look, El Dorado! The City of Gold. This could be our shot, Thomas!"

"Oh no, I'm not going on a treasure hunt when there is no proof this place even exists. We have enough now to just leave and go home."

Jimmy pouted.

"No don't you even do it, Jimmy!"

He tried every face he could manage and Thomas was doing all he could to deny Jimmy this wish. Truth be told he would give Jimmy El Dorado if Jimmy would only give him his heart.

Before Jimmy could give up the map was snatched out of their hands.

"I said one more roll. My map for your cash."

Jimmy smiled sweetly as Thomas who shook his head.

"Alright, you're on –"

"Not with your dice. This time we use mine." The big man pulled out dirty white dice. Thomas's heart sank as he looked up on the dice.

"Got a problem with that pretty boy?"

Thomas shook his head and place Jimmy's dice in his vest pocket and took the man's dice then faced Jimmy as he acted like he was only shanking the dice.

"I'm going to kill you."

Jimmy shrugged and walked over the woman in the blue dress and began to play once more. Thomas still couldn't believe that Jimmy was able to play both piano and banjo so well. Knocked out of his trance, Thomas decided to walk up to a woman in green and have her blow. He smiled a flirtatious as he could but she must have seen he didn't mean it since she just walked off. How could he attract women that he didn't want but women he tried to only walked away. He blew the dice himself then prayed to any god that could hear him it would be seven.

"Alright, show me seven."

He let go of the dice and it rolled. One dice landed on three and if it was possible the other just continued to turn. Thomas could practically hear both Jimmy's and his own heart beat as it twirled, twirled, and then, stopped. Thomas put his face over his eyes in fear as he heard the crowd's reaction. He peaked and saw a three and a four.

"Seven?"

"Alright, Thomas!"

Thomas jumped with joy at his first fair win. Jimmy completely ignored the money on the ground and ran right for the map. Thomas decided to collect his earnings as he congratulated the man on a good game. He knew this was just about enough to possibly get out of Downton and on his own. Even start his own business like he always wanted to…except it was going to be real things.

As he scooped up the money, Jimmy's dice rolled out of his pocket and onto the floor showing seven. Thomas's heart stopped as he realized that to be just his luck the moment the man realized they were loaded. Thomas quickly snatched them up and looked at Jimmy. Only one thing went through his mind and he hoped Jimmy understood which road he planned to take.

"You gave me loaded dice?"

Jimmy's expression immediately turned to hurt. Suddenly the police came running up to them and Thomas stopped them and pointed right to Jimmy.

"I'm innocent. He wanted me to play and I had no idea these were loaded. He forced me into this. Arrest him!"

"You dare accuse me," Jimmy walked up to him and then winked. Thomas felt releaved that Jimmy knew how to play along.

"He was the one who was cheating. I only noticed the game. He had the dice all along! Arrest him!"

Jimmy pushed Thomas and Thomas stumbled. He bumped into another police man and was surprised they didn't just snatch his arms.

_They must think this is entertaining. Perhaps we really can get away!_

"He tricked all these people and took their money from them," Jimmy cried out.

"Oh so I'm a thief."

"Yes!"

"Ha, what a joke!"

"You better come clean and admit my innocence or I'll…" Jimmy hesitated then pulled out the police's officer's pistol. Thomas froze in horror along with the crowd. Was Jimmy really playing along?

"Oh really," Thomas said trying to hid his fear, "You don't have the guts to pull the trigger."

Jimmy lowered the gun a little and shot the ground at Thomas's feet causing Thomas and the officer behind him to jump up and shriek. Thomas looked up at Jimmy and saw something in his eyes. Jimmy smiled.

"Run pretty boy."

Thomas did just that and ran through the crowd with Jimmy chasing after him. He turned every corner he could to loose Jimmy but Jimmy gained up each time. Suddenly he came up to a dark empty alley and he sat on the ground as Jimmy ran up. He closed his eyes and waited for Jimmy to shoot but all he heard was Jimmy laugh. A laugh he has never heard of. A laugh…of laugh of … happiness? Thomas opened his eyes to see Jimmy on the ground clutching his side with tears in his eyes. His laugh had gone a little high pitched which Thomas knew only meant Jimmy thought all this was hilarious. Jimmy's curl was messy hung across his eye. He looked at Thomas breathing as heavy as ever. Thomas smiled slitly then suddenly turned furious.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Jimmy!"

Jimmy flinched a little at Thomas's voice but the smile did not fade.

" We could've gotten killed, or worse, arrested."

Jimmy giggled.

"Your priorities are a little flopped."

"I'd rather die than the go to prison, Jimmy."

"Calm down. You pocketed a bit of the money as did I. We can get on the docks quickly and then go to America or something and start new."

Thomas almost protested until he began to think on Jimmy's words.

_Did he just say we go to America together? NO! You idiot, don't fall for those signs again. They are not really there. He means us then part ways once we get there. You wouldn't mind that though._

Thomas nodded to his thoughts then looked at Jimmy who still had the bloody smile on his face. Thomas shook his head then laughed.

"Where did learn to act like that. You really had me believing you were going to kill me!"

"I took classes when I was thirteen and of course I was in the war so I know how to use a gun and aim."

"Just promise me one thing."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"Never, use those crazy eyes on me EVER again."

Jimmy laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

They made their way to the docks, completely avoiding law enforcement. Now the only problem was how were they supposed to get onto the ship? Surely they could sweet talk a few people, but Jimmy obviously had other plans. Jimmy ran over to some barrels and opened the lids up.

"This is perfect," Jimmy says.

"No," Thomas said, "No, no, and no! I am not going to stow away on a ship."

"Thomas, we'll never get on one just walking aboard. Come on, no one will even notice two passangers aboard the ship."

"How do you even know they are going on the ship to America?"

"They all are, aren't they? Transporting tea or something like that. Besides these barrels are empty and sailors never check what's inside. They only check weight so come on!"

Jimmy swiftly climbed into one and pulled the lid on top. Thomas was just about to snatch the lid off and drag Jimmy out until the police came around the corner. Thomas quickly found an empty barrel next to Jimmy's and climbed into it.

"This is a stupid idea," Thomas whispered loudly to Jimmy when the police walked past.

"Come off it, Thomas. You'll thank me later."

"How far later?"

Before Jimmy could reply the barrels started move and were suddenly lifted up. Thomas froze as they were carried onto the ship. Thomas hoped they were on the right ship. He really didn't want to go anywhere else but America right now, and he REALLY hoped it wasn't a military ship. If it was, they would not hesitate to send them back to London to prison.

Once they were set down below in the cargo and the men left. Thomas breathed very loudly as he realized he was holding it in.

"Alright on the count of three we jump out and run up to the lower class.

"Alright," Jimmy repeated, obviously nervous.

"Okay, One, two, three!"

The lid did not budge.

"Again!"

Still nothing.

"Oh no," Jimmy said, "They must have put something on top!"

"Great," Thomas mumbled. He thought long and hard but no plan came to mind without them being thrown into prison. So they remained silent for a long while.

* * *

Thomas snapped his eyes open the moment he heard boots walk his way. He closed his eyes as he felt the heavy trunk ontop of them being lifted off.

_Oh please don't open us, PLEASE don't open us!_

Thomas's prayers were unheard as a man lifted his lid and gasped in horror.

"What the-" the man was interrupted by Thomas punching him in the nose.

He heard Jimmy's lid being lifted and saw Jimmy crawl out in worry.

"What did you do," Jimmy asked as Thomas crawled out.

"He saw me!"

"Come on, before another comes down!"

Jimmy and Thomas ran to the door and opened it. They both froze in fear as they saw a room full of sailors sitting at table's. They all looked at the two stowaways and smiled. Thomas gulped loudly and they were taken into custody and thrown into a locked stable next to a white horse. They must've thought they didn't even deserve to be with humans. Thomas crawled into the corner and began beating his head on the wall.

"What are you doing," Jimmy asked.

"Thinking of a plan."

Jimmy signed and looked at the horse next to them on the other side of the caged stable. He could tell that the horse was a trained horse by how neatly groomed and it's hair was tied in little buns along it's neck. Jimmy noticed that the horse's stable wasn't caged like theirs. Maybe this was actually a brig for them or for a violent animal. Jimmy sat on the ground hard and felt a large lump in his side as he did so. He opened his vest a little and spotted next to the map he grabbed was an apple he had snuck from house. It was small enough to go unnoticed.

_Maybe I can give it to, Thomas. He must be furious with me. I got him into this mess. He'll never trust me again._

Jimmy began crawling over to Thomas who still continued to bang his head on the wall. Jimmy could see a small dent start to form on the wall. His eyes widened and he crawled closer.

"So, uhm.." he began, "How is.. the escape plan coming."

He managed a smile as Thomas stopped banging his head.

"Were the row boats guarded," Thomas asked.

Jimmy thought for a moment

"No, I don't think they were. The men who were supposed to were busy chatting."

"So we could probably snatch one and be on our way?"

"...maybe."

"Then lets do that," Thomas said.

"We'll sneak on deck late at night, snatch some supplies then row to Ireland!"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he saw Thomas's eye twitch.

"Ireland."

Thomas nodded.

"In a rowboat."

"Yup."

Jimmy looked down then up at Thomas.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jimmy said, " So how do we get on deck?"

Thomas paused.

"You don't know do you?"

"I'm thinking."

Jimmy sighed then looked at the horse. Suddenly he had a plan.

"I have an idea."

Thomas looked at Jimmy at confusion as he went over to the horse.

He saw Jimmy hold up a small red apple and had the horse's full attention.

"Hey there, boy. Look what I have for you. You must be so hungry. I'll give it to you but you must do something for me."

"Jimmy."

" I need you to break down your stable door then come and break ours and this lovely apple is all yours. It's simple."

"Jimmy, you are talking to a horse. He doesn't understand."

Suddenly the horse toppled over his gate and came right over to theirs and knocked it down with a good swift kick.

Jimmy smiled victorious while Thomas's mouth hung open.

"There's a good boy. Come on Thomas."

Thomas quickly followed leaving the horse behind.

They tried to be as quiet as possible as they went along up to the deck of the ship. Thomas began to wonder if he was dreaming since they didn't run into a single soul as they ran through. Once on deck they quickly hopped onto one of the rowboats farthest away and began lowering. Suddenly the horse galloped up to them.

"What the hell," Thomas said in shock.

"What is he doing? What does he want now?

"Oh," Jimmy said, "He wants his apple. I forgot to give it to him."

"Here," Thomas took the apple. "Fetch!"

He threw the apple up to the horse, not even realizing that it went straight up instead of curving on deck to the horse. The horse still lost in it's apple trance followed the apple as it fell into the ocean water.

Hearing something drop into the water. Thomas and Jimmy looked at eachother curiously then saw the horse dive down.

"Oh no," Jimmy called out as he saw the horse struggle to swim, "we have to help him!"

Before Thomas could grab him, Jimmy jumped into the freezing water after the horse. Since there was only one person lowering the boat began falling down swiftly landing on the water hard. Thomas grabbed the oars and road the where the horse and Jimmy were. The horse tried to get on the boat and forced it to flip over leaving all three in the water right underneath. Thomas saw the rope and grabbed it and handed it to Jimmy.

"Here loop the rope under the horse and we'll flip it!"

"Alright," Jimmy breathed before diving under after Thomas.

Jimmy swam underneath the horse and far as he could and emerged and got up onto the boat along with Thomas.

"Ok, on the count of three, pull back on the rope!"

"Ok!"

"One, two, three!"

They pulled and flipped the boat as a giant wave caught them as the ship passed by. They both emerged on the side of the boat. Jimmy smiled as he saw the horse lying on it. Thomas shook his head as they climbed into the boat. He looked around and saw the oars were gone.

"Great, how are we supposed to row now!"

"Thomas, look on the positive side. At least things can't get-" Suddenly it began to rain and Thomas looked at Jimmy who frowned.

"I'm sorry, but were you perhaps going to say "worse"?"

"No, of course not," Jimmy said, "The complete oppostite actually."

"better?"

"...no."

Thomas put his face in his hands as it rained. How could things get worse for them now?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas held his stomach tight. The pain was unbearable. Don't get it wrong, he's been hungry before, but never this long and this bad. He wondered how long it would take before his body would eat itself. It's been two days, so how much more could he stand. He looked at the sleeping horse that laid in the middle of the boat.  
 _Too bad there was no way to make a fire,_  he often thought,  _We'd be having a feast._

Of course not matter how much he thought of it, Thomas never really believed he would kill the horse. It felt so uncivilized to him.

Thomas sat up and rubbed his arms, trying to gain some warmth. The nights on the sea were miserable and over the past two nights, they've had to cuddle up close to the horse and each other to keep warm. Jimmy would scoff and roll his eyes when Thomas was all too afraid to get close to him, so Jimmy would be the one to get close, leaving Thomas in a daze to even go to sleep. That was the only reason Thomas enjoyed the nights at all. It gave him a reason to be close, to touch, to hold, and Jimmy wanting him too. If it wasn't for the fact of survival, Thomas may have fallen back into his hopes of love.

As the sun rose in the sky, Thomas could not let his eyes wander away from Jimmy. He looked like a completely different person. His blond locks were a mess and his face began to grow stubble around his beautiful mouth. Thomas never thought he would live to see the day when Jimmy was so...unfinished, and he liked it. Thomas thought that his messy look suited Jimmy.  
 _If this is the last look I see on Jimmy, then I can die happily._

Suddenly the boat came to a rough halt, startling Thomas and jolting both the horse and Jimmy to awake. Jimmy widened his eyes in glee as he looked behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and his mouth dropped. A beautiful island with luscious green forests and birds flying all around.

"Land," Jimmy said, "Land!"

Jimmy jumped off the boat and landed onto the beach. As he began running, he lost his footing and landed on the ground. Thomas laughed.

"Seems you still have wobbly legs," he remarked. Jimmy rolled over on his back spreading his arms and legs out as if he was getting ready to make a sand angel.

"Oh, so stable," Jimmy moaned as he took off his jacket, "is this heaven, Thomas? Did we die?"

Thomas laughed again.

_Anywhere is heaven with you._

Thomas slowly climbed out of the boat and the horse followed suit. Thomas had to grip the boat to stay balanced until he got used to the stable ground. As Jimmy continued to roll around and the horse began to nibble on a patch of grass, Thomas approached the forest. Jimmy stood up wiping the sand off him and walked over.

"What are you doing," he asked. Thomas looked at him.

"Just admiring," he answered, "maybe we can look for something to eat."

Jimmy nodded and looked around. His eyes landed on a strange rock formation that took shape of an eagle's head.

_Where have I seen that?_

Jimmy walked back over to his jacket, glancing back at the statue. He picked up his jacket and the map fell out. Jimmy stared at it as it hit him. He swiftly grabbed it and opened it up. He swiftly turned around and gasped. The drawing on the map looked far too much like the stone structure. Jimmy's heart raced.

"Oh my God," Jimmy said. Thomas turned and looked at him in concern.

"What," he replied.

"This is it," Jimmy mumbled.

"What?"

Jimmy turned around and shoved the map into Thomas's face.

"It's here! El Dorado is here!"

Thomas peeled the map away and looked at the eagle drawing and the pile of rocks Jimmy was pointing at.

"Don't you see it," Jimmy asked.

Thomas could see the pile of rocks did look like the head of an eagle, but it couldn't be a true sign that El Dorado was a real place.

"I...I see it, but," Thomas started. He could see the glee melt away from Jimmy's eyes.

"We can't just go looking for something that has little chance of actually existing. Especially hunting it down in a forest that we're not even sure is safe. Who knows what's lurking in there, and if it does exist, there is probably a reason it wasn't discovered."

Jimmy looked down in disappointment. Thomas hated that look. He knew Jimmy was aching for an adventure, but this wasn't the right one.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Jimmy looked up with sadness and nodded.

"Right," Thomas said, "Lets see if we can maybe find some long sticks and maybe use those to paddle. Maybe we'll be in luck and if we go," he stopped and looked at the sun, "north, we may get to America."

Jimmy nodded and looked around. Thomas looked around and spotted a thick long stick over by the eagle rock. He smiled and ran over to it.

"Like this, see," Thomas turned around to show Jimmy. He dropped the stick and fear struck him. Jimmy was gone and so was the horse.

"Jimmy," Thomas called. He ran over to where Jimmy's jacket lay. He suddenly spotted footprints and hoof prints leading into a small dark forest clearing.

"No," Thomas cried, "No, no, no! Jimmy!"

Thomas dashed into the forest and called out Jimmy's name.

"Jimmy! Where are you! Jimmy!"

Thomas was nearly out of breath. He didn't understand how in such a short amount of time he managed to loose Jimmy.

"Please," Thomas made a final call. Tears swelling up in his eyes. He looked all around and realised. He was lost.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thomas," Jimmy called from behind.

Thomas swiftly turned around and sighed in relief as Jimmy approached on the horse.

"Oh, Jimmy," he said, "Thank God. Why'd you run off like that."

"I'm not going to ignore this, Thomas."

"Jimmy, its dangerous."

"Oh so a tree is going to kill me. I haven't seen anything here except for a few birds and bugs."

"Yet," Thomas mumbled.

"Please, Thomas," Jimmy said as he hopped off the horse, "This is what I want more than anything in the world. What's so wrong about just following the signs and seeing where it leads us. If I'm wrong then we can head back to the boat and leave, but what if I'm right?"

"What if your right," Thomas moaned.

"We can own America."

Thomas looked at Jimmy.

_We?_

_No! Not like that Thomas! Stop! Don't fall for it!_

Thomas swallowed and then sighed a defeated sigh.

"We'll see where this leads us if anywhere at all."

"Oh thank you, Thomas," Jimmy jumped. Thomas couldn't help but smile.

"But you so owe me huge, Jimmy."

Thomas sat behind Jimmy as they treaded down the forest trail. Jimmy kept his eyes glued to the bloody map and only lifted them to make sure they were going the right way. Once the sun had set and the moon and stars were shining, Thomas's fear rose. Jimmy jumped off the horse and ran to a center clearing. Thomas followed suit wondering what was wrong. He looked up and saw a bird formed from a clearing in the top of the cave they walked into. He looked over Jimmy's shoulder and saw a bird on the map.

"See, Thomas," Jimmy said.

"Yes, I see it," Thomas groaned. He didn't mean to sound hateful, but he was tired.

"Lets just keep going."

Jimmy watched as Thomas walked on. He sighed and followed.

_He will see soon enough._

Jimmy patted the horse as they followed Thomas.

Thomas never would've imagined him doing anything but serving in a household, let alone, be on this strange adventure. He sincerely did hope Jimmy was right. He knew that it would absolutely crush Jimmy, and Thomas couldn't bare to think of Jimmy so upset. It's bad enough just seeing him pout for no apparent reason but for something like that, that sadness could kill Thomas. As they continued on, Thomas noticed the signs were in a way hidden. Seemed as if you had to know what you are looking for in order to truly see them. The next sign they saw was only a carving. If Thomas had not have spotted it as he gazed in the river beside it, they would've surely missed it.

"Nice eye, Thomas," Jimmy said.

Thomas smiled and nodded as he continued to stare into the river. He could see some fish swimming.

"Could you find me a sharp stick," Thomas asked. Jimmy looked around then back at Thomas.

"Why don't you just grab one," Jimmy said as he sat down. "Looks like there are loads. Just quickly reach in and grab one. I've done it with me dad a few times. It's actually easy."

Thomas nodded and rolled up his sleeve. He quickly reached in, but missed. He sighed until something snapped his hand. He yelled out and quickly pulled his hand out to see a fish attached. The fish was biting him hard and the wiggling made it worse. Jimmy grabbed Thomas's hand grabbed onto the fish.

"Hold your hand still, Thomas," Jimmy said, "just breath, I'll get it off."

Thomas closed his eyes as Jimmy grabbed the fish's mouth and pried it open. Thomas pulled his hand back and Jimmy threw the evil fish to the ground. The fish flopped a while then got still. Jimmy knelt back down and looked at Thomas's hand.

"Well at least you have your hand," Jimmy said examining it.

"Yes, I am so thankful."

"Now you have a wound to match the other."

Thomas looked at Jimmy and smiled. It just occurred to him he never really showed Jimmy his war wound, but only talked about it.

Jimmy stood up and picked up the fish.

"Its actually a pretty good size," Jimmy said.

"I take it you know how to gut a fish as well," Thomas said, still holding his hand.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Jimmy replied smiling.

Thomas nodded then sat up.

"Well then show me how good of a gutter  _and_  a cooker you are. I caught the fish, you cook it."

Jimmy grimaced then looked at Thomas's hand.

"Alright," Jimmy sighed.

Thomas smiled.

_Told you, you owe me._

"Guess we better find somewhere to camp," Thomas said as he stood up, " and find some other water."

Thomas watched with disgust as Jimmy gutted the fish. Jimmy didn't have a knife on him but found a rock that he was able to make sharp enough to cut. While Jimmy prepared the large fish, Thomas prepared the fire. He was lucky to have a few matches that weren't completely ruined and were able to spark. Oh how he could do with a cigarette right now. He'd do  _anything_  for one. Thomas finally had enough fish guts and stared into the fire. He must've went either into a daze or he fell asleep, but suddenly Jimmy shook his shoulder to get his attention. Jimmy smiled and presented Thomas with half of the skinned fish laid out on a large thick leaf. Jimmy held his half in his left hand and sat next to Thomas.

"You have impressed me, James," Thomas said as he ate a piece. It wasn't salted like he likes but due to his starvation, he could definitely live with it.

"I'm glad," Jimmy said, "I used to tell my father I'll never need to learn how to fish without a pole and I'll never have to gut one later on."

"Oh," Thomas said as he looked up at the sky, "I think I just heard heaven say, 'I told you so."

Jimmy laughed and nodded.

"Yes I can hear it too."

Thomas smiled.

"I'm sure he is very proud of you."

Jimmy looked at him and nodded and finished their dinner in silence.

They set off once the morning came. Thomas felt much better having gotten a good rest and a good meal. Jimmy was once again glued to the map as rode. Thomas shook his head. He found it quite adorable how determined Jimmy was and yet he was dreading the heartbreak.

_Oh God if you are there, please, I beg you, let it be here. For Jimmy's sake._

The day seemed long as they rode on. Nothing appeared to them to confirm they were on the right path. Thomas itched all over. He was desperate for a change of clothes and for a warm bath. Anything would do if he could just get clean. As if his prayer was answered, they approached a hot spring. The clean warm air made Thomas smile.

_Maybe there is a God afterall._

Jimmy hopped off the horse and began to disrobe. Thomas stayed on the horse, contemplating if he should go on a little ways and wait for Jimmy to finish. As Jimmy began to undo his trousers, he looked over at Thomas.

"Are you not going in," he asked. Thomas blushed. Jimmy chuckled.

"Thomas, its fine," he said, "I've known you for a while now to know you won't try anything. I trust you and trust me, you need a bath more than I do."

Thomas smiled and slowly climbed off the horse. He turned his back and began undressing as Jimmy pulled down his trousers and discarded them in a pile along with his other clothes.

As Jimmy slowly lowered himself into the water, Thomas was contemplating whether or not to remove his underwear as well.

_Well when you get dressed do you want to ride the horse with nothing?_

Thomas took a deep breath and as well removed those. Unlike Jimmy's pile, Thomas folded his clothes and set them next to Jimmy's. He slowly approached the spring as goosebumps formed on his naked skin. He looked at Jimmy who had his eyes closed and was completely relaxed in the hot water. Thomas walked over to the other side and got in to where he was across from Jimmy. As he lowered himself into the hot water, he hissed. He looked once again over at Jimmy who's eyes remained shut. Thomas let his eyes linger down Jimmy's next and rest on Jimmy's golden, now wet, torso. Once Thomas was sitting comfortably in the spring, he immediately felt his muscles relax and all worry was gone. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You know," Jimmy said, "This has kind of turned into a vacation."

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"Yes," he said holding up his right hand, " a grand vacation."

Jimmy chuckled.

"Did you take your glove off," Jimmy asked.

Thomas looked down at his left hand that was in the water and realised he did. He suddenly became very insecure of his wound.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Can I see it," Jimmy asked.

Thomas looked up at Jimmy and swallowed. He slowly lifted his hand out of the water and revealed it.

Jimmy leaned forward and looked at it.

"It doesn't look too bad," Jimmy said.

"You should've seen it when I first got it," Thomas said.

Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm sure we probably both have seen worse."

Jimmy scooted over close to Thomas. Thomas stiffened as Jimmy got close and picked up Thomas's hand.

"Does it hurt," Jimmy asked.

"Sometimes it will sting but only for a bit," Thomas replied.

"Can you see right through?"

Thomas laughed.

"Its healed enough on the inside."

Jimmy let Thomas's hand go, but did not move away from Thomas.

"Did you really get it because you were trying to grab your gun?"

Thomas refused eye contact.

"No," he mumbled, "It was dark and I…lifted my lighter up intentionally to get me shot."

Jimmy looked down.

"I'm not as brave as you think."

Jimmy looked back at him and smiled.

"Any man who would get himself shot just so he could live in the life he was fighting for is brave to me."

Thomas looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

They both got dressed in silence and continued on. By the after noon they were welcomed to a nice cool waterfall that at a certain angle, appeared as a crying statue. The moment he saw it, Thomas felt hope that they were really going to find El Dorado. He smiled at Jimmy who smiled back and they wasted no more time. Continuing through the heavy jungle they came to a cliff. Thomas took in the sight of the setting sun as hovered over the jungle. Jimmy was staring at the rock formation. It took form of a roaring beast. Suddenly, millions of beautiful pink butterflies flowed out from the beast's mouth. As the sun's setting rays it the butterflies, they all appeared to be a giant flame.

"A dragon's mouth," Jimmy said absolutely marveled, "We're close now, we should press on just a little further."

Thomas nodded and followed Jimmy as they walked on. He could feel the excitement welling up within him. As they pressed on, the air began to grow foggy and dark. Soon it was impossible to truly see what was in front of them.

"Maybe we should wait for it to clear," Thomas said.

"No," Jimmy said, "Maybe this is why it is so well hidden. Just past this fog should be the city of gold, Thomas! How about we have the horse lead through, you grab his tail and I'll grab your shirt."

Thomas winced as he looked at the horse and the fog ahead.

"It's just straight ahead."

Thomas sighed and then nodded.

Jimmy sent the in front of Thomas who gently grabbed onto it's tail. Thomas did not want the horse to kick him for pulling too tight. Jimmy grabbed onto Thomas's shirt as they made their way through the fog.

The fog got a whole lot thick as they pressed on. Thomas swore he could hear the sound of a waterfall somewhere in the far distance. Thomas pulled his arm a little as a walked, just to make sure Jimmy was still latched on. It'd be absolute hell if they got lost in this. There was a crack sound. Thomas stopped as did the horse. Jimmy walked right into Thomas as another loud crack sound was heard. Suddenly the ground gave way and they fell and rolled down a rough hill. Thomas hit his head on a rock and blacked out. When he came to, he saw a giant stone with carvings. He looked around and saw Jimmy kneeling down, groaning and rubbing his head. Thomas sat up slowly and placed his hand where he met with the rock on the back of his head. He did not feel any bleeding but he knew there was a bruise.

"You alright," Thomas asked. Jimmy nodded. Thomas got up and grabbed the map that landed in front of him. He opened it up and then looked at the statue. The exact same drawing on the maps was on the statue.

_So this is El Dorado._  Thomas's jaw tightened.  _Must stand for a great big rock!_

Thomas threw the map onto the ground and looked behind the big statue and saw nothing.

Jimmy stood up and then quickly grabbed the map.

"We're here," Thomas said.

"We are," Jimmy looked up at him, "Where is it?"

"Right here," Thomas said patting the rock. Jimmy's eyes widened as he compared the map to the statue. He shook his head and sat on the ground.

"This can't be," Jimmy whispered.

"Well, we found it. That's something."

Thomas looked at Jimmy and sighed.

"Come on," he said and pulled Jimmy to his feet. Jimmy dropped the map on the ground. Thomas helped Jimmy onto the horse and he hopped on after. He refused to look back at Jimmy who was sulking.

_Dreams have been shattered. I know what it feels like, Jimmy._

Just as Thomas was about to direct away from the statue, a young man with caramel skin jumped in front of them. He was just as spooked by them as they were by him. He dropped a metal object but quickly retrieved it. They backed away from the man but caught eye of what he was running from. A small mob of men with spears ran towards them. Both Thomas and Jimmy yelled and tried to hide behind the statue as the men approached. Once the men appeared in front of them, the anger was quickly replaced by fear as they circled them. Thomas could feel Jimmy shiver against him as the men pointed their spears at them.

"Uhm," Thomas began and spoke slowly, "W...we. were. just. . way. I. apologize...we. didn't. mean. to...intrude. upon. your. land."

The biggest man pointed his spear under Thomas's throat. He tilted his head to signal them to move. Thomas swallowed once the spear was taken away. The men began to move but not breaking away from Thomas and Jimmy.

"What are we going to do, Thomas," Jimmy whispered, not even trying to hide his fear.

"We just do as we're told," Thomas replied as they were led away into the fog.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas could feel Jimmy shiver in fear behind him. They were quickly drenched as they were led under the water fall. They appeared in a large cave with four boats docked. It seemed only logical that they dismount and get in the boats with the natives. As the leader got into a boat and looked at them, Thomas hopped off and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy shook his head slightly in fear. Thomas has never seen such fear in Jimmy before, and it nearly broke his heart. Thomas nodded to signal it was okay. Jimmy gulped before slowly dismounting the horse. Jimmy got as close as he could to Thomas as they walked over to the boat where the leader was. Jimmy watched as they led the horse into another boat and brought the young man that ran into them in the same boat as Thomas and Jimmy. The young man was sat right across from Thomas and Jimmy facing them, still clutching the round object. The boat moved, causing Jimmy to jump a little and clutch Thomas's arm. Thomas would be enjoying the touch if it wasn't for the fact that he was in fear as well.

They slowly rowed down the gentle river in the cave. The cave was dark but not too much as the natives lit lanterns to see. Thomas could still feel Jimmy shiver. He placed a hand upon Jimmy's and looked at him.

"Hey," Thomas said. Jimmy looked at him.

"It's going to be alright. We'll find a way out of this, I promise."

Jimmy only nodded, but Thomas could feel Jimmy relax slightly.

Thomas took a deep breath to convince himself the same. There was suddenly a blinding flash causing Thomas to close his eyes and look away. When he opened them, he saw the young man quickly wrap up the object in his arms. Thomas gasped and looked behind him at the light now shining. Jimmy looked behind as well with his mouth open. Once the hanging vines were out of their way, there stood what they were looking for. Eldorado was a beautiful city. The pyramids, the walls, and statues were all gold. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes as he gazed upon the City of Gold. Never did he truly believe he would ever see it, and now here it was. Thomas looked at Jimmy who was just as mesmerized. The fear was completely washed away from his face and a smile formed.

They docked and were helped out of the boat and ascended tan stone steps to see Eldorado in all its glory. What shocked Thomas the most was the people. There were actual people living in the city. Men, women, and children all stopped their activities and stared at the arrivals. The leader walked forward and Thomas and Jimmy were quick to follow as they were lead towards the biggest temple. The people all gathered around them as they walked. They stared in awe at the strangers.  
They must've never seen other people besides their tribe before.

As they approached the tallest temple, dark voice echoed over head.

"BEHOLD," A tall man shouted, "Just as the prophecy has foretold, the time of judgement, is now!"

This man was of course tall and gave off an uneasy feeling to both Jimmy and Thomas. His short black hair was tied back revealing is very skull like face. A larger man walked up next to the tall man. The large man was much shorter and wore a golden like-crown upon his head as his long black hair flowed far down.

Thomas and Jimmy glanced between each other as the tall man continued on.

"Did I not predict that the gods, would come to us?"

Thomas and Jimmy glanced around at the people. Thomas gasped once he realized that the tall man was speaking about Thomas and Jimmy. The tall man and the large man both walked down and stood in front of them. The tall man bowed in delight.

"My lords, I am Tzekel-Kan," he said, "speaker of the gods."

Thomas swallowed then held out his hand. It was at least the polite thing to do that could save their life. The man stared at his hand unsure of what to do, before slowly grasping it. Thomas moved it up and down to shake his hand in greeting before releasing the man's hand. Tzekel-Kan remained to stare at his hand. Thomas looked at Jimmy who was biting his lip to resit from laughing. Thomas smiled.

"I am Chief Taliban," the larger man said as he approached. Tzekel-Kan stood up straight and replaced his smile.

"What names may we call you?"

Thomas and Jimmy looked at eachother for a moment. Jimmy cleared his throat.

"My name is Jimmy Kent," Jimmy said, "and this is Thomas Barrow. We are called Jimmy and Thomas."

"My lords," the chief said, "How long will you be staying in El Dorado?"

"AH HA," Tzekel-Kan shouted then ran behind the horse, "I see you've caught this, temple robbing thief."

He yanked the young man out from behind the horse and brought him up. Thomas and Jimmy watched in horror.

"How would you have us punish him?"

"No, no no no," the young man said, "My lord, I am not a thief. Th..the...gods sent me a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to lead them here."

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"My only wish, is to serve the gods," he said as he looked at Thomas and Jimmy with a pleading look. Thomas didn't have to think twice, and nodded.

"Yes, release him," Thomas said.

Tzekel-Kan looked unconvinced for a while before smiling once more.

"Of course," Tzekel-Kan said as he let the young man's hand go, "then you'll begin by returning this."

He gave the young man back the golden item and shooed him away. The young man quickly left the scene.

Nice save.

"My lords," the Chief began, "Why now, do you come to us?"

Tzekel-Kan scoffed then hit the Chief in the arm.

"You do not question the gods," Tzekel-Kan shouted.

"That's right," Jimmy said, "Do not question us! Or we will have to unleash our incredible and terrible power, and you don't want that."

"W..Why yes, we do," Tzekel-Kan said.

Thomas and Jimmy froze.

"You do," Jimmy asked.

"Of course we do! Visit your wrath upon your non-believer. Show us the truth of your divinity!"

Thomas and Jimmy both stood in place. Thomas cleared his throat.

"Divinity, yes," He said, "One moment, while we..uh...summon our power."

He grabbed Jimmy's shoulder pulling him away and when they were out of earshot, he squeezed.

"Ouch," Jimmy said.

"Well now what, genius," Thomas said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Jimmy said.

"You never think, Jimmy," He whispered harshly, "That is your problem you are never thinking. You are such a child, Jimmy. You never grow up, do you? Your "thinking" is what is going to get us killed and the worst part is that no one will ever find us."

"Look, maybe we should just explain and then beg for mercy."

"Are you mad, we'll be butchered alive!"

"Yes but they are getting suspicious! Maybe we should come up with an idea. Can you think of one?"

Suddenly the volcanic mountain began to explode and earth began to shake. Thomas and Jimmy were completely oblivious to it due to their own panicking.

"C'mon thing, Thomas!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I can't with all those distractions."

"Please hurry!"

"I can't, the horse, every thing, the noise, stop."

Thomas's head was pounding and the sudden noises were not helping one bit. He was pretty much shaking with frustration.

"STOP!"

Everything stopped. Silence fell upon the entire city. Thomas and Jimmy froze then slowly turned around. They were shocked by the sight before them. The people were bowed down. They bowed down to them. Jimmy smiled then spread his arms out. Thomas smiled and did the same. The guards began to cheer as they walked with their arms open to Tzekel-Kan and the Chief. Thomas couldn't believe that they were getting away with this. He still couldn't believe he was really here. The Chief first walked up and bowed.

"Oh," Tzekel-Kan said, "Mighty lords. Come, let me show you to your temple."

"Alright," Jimmy said, "Temple."


	5. Chapter 5

They climbed the stairs trying their best to keep up with chief and Tzekel-Kan. The chief and Tzekel-Kan stood at the top with ease while Jimmy and Thomas plopped onto the ground, completely out of breath. Thomas helped Jimmy stand up as they leaned on each other for support.

"Is...is it..over," Jimmy panted, "We..here?"

Thomas nodded.

"I believe so," he breathed, "the ground's flat."

They immediately stood straight and cleared their throats the moment the chief and Tzekel-Kan peeled back the curtain to their fortress. Thomas and Jimmy walked in as kings.

"To commemorate your arrival, I'll prepare a ceremony at dawn," Tzekel-kan said. The Chief poked his head inside.

"Ah then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight?"

Tzekel-kan rolled his eyes.

"Which would you prefer?"

Thomas looked at Jimmy.

"Both," Jimmy said.

Thomas nodded.

"Both," he said.

"Both is good," they both replied.

Tzekel-Kan and the Chief bowed.

"As you wish."

The moment the chief and Tzekel-Kan left, Jimmy turned and fell straight into the pile of pillows and ground. He groaned and Thomas sat close, but still kept his distance. He took off his shoes and rubbed his sore feet.

"I think we should just stay up here forever," Jimmy said through a pillow, "I cannot go up and down those steps like that all the time. Thomas chuckled and looked back as he heard the sound of hoofbeats. The horse plopped right next to them and let out a long sigh. Thomas chuckled again.

"I couldn't agree more," He said, "but we can't Jimmy."

Jimmy turned his head and looked at him, puzzled.

"We can't stay here," Thomas said, "What happens if they find out we are frauds? I think that Zeckal loon will be glad to lay his hands on us."

Jimmy laughed and sat up.

"All the more reason not to leave," Jimmy replied as he hugged a pillow. He buried his face in it once more. Thomas raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, please," he said, "You'll get bored by tomorrow. You'll be sick of looking at all this..this...gold."

Thomas didn't have the chance to truly admire the temple. Literally it was built with gold. Everything to the wall, ceiling, and decorations was all pure gold. The gold sparkled in the torchlight and was completely mesmerized.

"Perhaps we could have them make more things of gold," Jimmy said, "Hey, lets play gold cricket!"

Thomas laughed.

"That would make even Lord Grantham jealous."

They laughed at the ridiculous plan.

"But still," Thomas said, "We can't stay here forever."

Jimmy's smile began to fade.

"We're supposed to be these "gods" right? Well, gods don't age so what happens when we start to wrinkle and our hair turn white. I say maybe we could keep up with the charade for a while, but not forever."

Jimmy looked down then nodded.

"I suppose you're right," he said, "But we have to take a lot back with us. Maybe we could buy Downton!"

"Maybe we could buy England!"

"Or, we could buy all of Europe!"

Thomas laughed.

"I think I'd rather buy America," he chuckled. Jimmy chuckled as well.

"So we've got a plan," Jimmy said, "The only thing is...how do we get all of this," he motioned around the room, "back with us?"

Thomas's smile faded.

"We'll think of something," Thomas replied, "Right now, lets just lie down and relax. Take a long desired vacation."

Thomas lied back and almost fell asleep in the comfortable cloud of pillows. He looked at Jimmy who had a sad look upon his face.

"Jimmy," Thomas said, "Is everything, alright?"

He shrugged.

"Just thinking I guess," Jimmy replied, "Everything I've done. The messing with Ivy. Teasing Alfred. I only did it because everybody loves him. No matter what he does, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore, hell the entire house...they all love him. No matter what I do, even when I do everything right...they still hate me."

Thomas felt a lump in his throat.

"They even prefer you over me. I guess that's why I'm so childish. I've always been that way, I guess."

"Jimmy," Thomas said and moved over to Jimmy, "That's not true. I never meant what I said. I was scared. I say hurtful things when I'm scared and...do things when I'm afraid. Just like you do things when you're feeling outed. I know the feeling."

Jimmy chuckled.

"We're quite a pair," he said.

Thomas looked at him and nodded slowly. He looked up at the curtains in the corner and froze. He saw tanned feet behind the red curtains. He quickly stood up and tried to gain his posture.

"Ahem, who is there," Thomas called, "Show yourself at once."

Jimmy stood up as the young man calmly walked out from hiding, smirking.

"How dare you intrude," Thomas said trying his best to maintain this "god" composure, "Begone! Before we send the underworld upon you!"

The young man only laughed.

"Save it for the high priest," he said, "you're gonna need it."

Thomas and Jimmy froze.

"Well," Jimmy said, "Guess that's it. Which way to the chopping block? I would like my dying wish to be buried in a gold casket."

"My, what an actor," the young man said, "That could become very useful."

"Just who are you, "Thomas said stepping out of the pillows.

"Call me Char," the young man said as he bowed.

"Alright then, Char," Thomas said, "There must be a reason why you are not running out to tell the chief."

"Smart and handsome," The young man said. Thomas blushed but held his posture.

"Indeed there is a reason...I want in."

"In," Jimmy asked.

"On the scam," Char said.

Thomas chuckled.

"There's no scam, why would you think...why?"

"So I can get out."

"I though he just said he wanted in," Jimmy asked.

"He wants in so he can get out," Thomas clarified. Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Right, got it."

"Why," Thomas asked, "living in this place must be...amazing."

"You're not the only one who dreams of bigger things. Of adventure. You've got your reasons and I've got mine, but lets not make it personal. It's just business."

Char strutted over to them and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"So when you two are ready to go back to...where ever you came from, I'm going with you."

Thomas laughed then pushed the Char's hand off of him.

"No, I don't think so," Thomas said, "We're a two man team."

Char glared then smiled.

"Alright," he said, "Fine. AFTER all I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar, and of course you know all about Shealbaba."

Char then proceeded to exit out the room, before turning and winking at Thomas and Jimmy.

"See you at the execution."

Thomas's heart dropped before he ran after the young man.

"Whoa, okay, okay!"  
Char entered the room again looking quite pleased. He laughed then outstretched his hand.

"Deal," he asked. Jimmy ran over and tried to seal the deal but Thomas swatted Jimmy's hand away.

"Not yet," Thomas said, "Lets just see how this works out."

"Uh huh, and I suppose you don't want these back?"

Char opened his hand revealing the two red loaded dice. Thomas and Jimmy both stood there in awe. Jimmy looked Char up and down suspiciously and noticed the young man only wore a towl covering his area. Thomas began to check his pockets then snatched the dice from Char.

"How did you get those," Thomas asked. Jimmy leaned in to Thomas's ear.

"Where was he keeping them," Jimmy whispered.

"Alright, partners," Char said and skipped right passed them and grabbed a couple of robes and headdresses.

"Now put these on," Char said as he handed them the robes, "Your public's waiting."

Jimmy smiled and was quick to strip himself. Thomas started to pull off his shirt until he noticed Char sitting on a pillow, watching them.

_We're gods, don't we deserve a little privacy._

"Do you mind," Thomas asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No," Char said.

"Could we possibly have some privacy?"

"Oh oh oh, yes of course," He said quickly standing up and dashed behind a curtain. Once the young man was gone, Thomas proceeded to strip himself. He suddenly caught a glimpse of Jimmy's naked form and blushed. He quickly turned his gaze to feel himself already getting aroused just at the knowledge of Jimmy behind him. He swallowed and began to put on the robes. Turns out they weren't really robes. It was the same form of clothing the young man was wearing.

After they both finished putting on their ceremonial clothes, Thomas eyed himself in the golden mirror.

He wondered if gods were allowed to have such hairy chests or if that was the tell tell sign of an imposter. He looked at Jimmy who was absolutely drinking up his god-like image in the mirror.

_Getting his dream to be worshiped as a god._

Jimmy hummed then turned to Thomas.

"What's wrong," Jimmy asked. Thomas motioned to his torso and Jimmy laughed.

"Oh," I'm sure they won't mind, "including that Char."

Thomas jumped.

"What," he asked.

"Oh please, you were purring at him!"

"I was not!"

Jimmy laughed.

"He seems like trouble," Thomas said, "I don't trust him."

"Ah," Jimmy said, "So you're not going to try and dance with him?"

"No! I want to play this right, or else it's our heads."

Thomas looked at Jimmy who was straightening his blue headdress.

"Are you worried," Thomas asked. Jimmy smiled.

"Of course I am. One false move to show we're not divine could send us thrown off a cliff. I'm scared to death but my dad always told me to just live. Never have any regrets. On anything."

Thomas looked back at his reflection.

"Wish I could live that way."

"Maybe this is a way you can," Jimmy said walking up to him, "Just relax, breath, and forget the worry and guilt that you've had to go through. Don't regret anything, Thomas. Not anymore. It all happens for a reason."

"Like O'brien manipulating me to believe things," Thomas spoke aloud. He froze then looked at Jimmy, who still stood smiling.

"And don't regret it," he said, "Besides, it actually did us some good."

Thomas's eye brows flew up.

"Oh yes, almost getting sacked without a reference and you giving me the cold shoulder for a year really did well. Plus I got the lights beat out of me."

Jimmy laughed.

"Yes, it was rather tragic and I still feel bad for it."

"Thought you said no regrets."

"It's hard to not regret almost causing a death. You could have died if it weren't for me."

"I'd rather have taken your beating than find you dead under that bridge."

Jimmmy looked at him.

"So you don't regret it," Jimmy asked. Thomas smiled and shook his head.

"No," he said, "I don't. And I'd rather have known you to hate and despise me than wonder if you could ever love me. Now I know...and I'm happy to know you like me as a friend. Being your friend...is more than I could have ever asked for, Jimmy, and I thank you."

Jimmy smiled and nodded slowly at him.

"And thank you for wanting to be my friend."

Thomas smiled back.

"Well," Jimmy said, "Guess we better go prance around as divines. I doubt they'll worry about your hairy chest, Thomas and if they ask, tell them...we have to use human vessels to walk around on earth."

Thomas chuckled.

"And you unfortunately didn't get the handsomest of the chosen," Jimmy joked.

Thomas glared and shook his head.

"You must be living in this."

"Oh to be praised as a god is my dream. I think I could die happy now."

Thomas shook his head again.

"Alright, your lordship, lets go."

"Lord Jimmy," Jimmy said as they walked to the curtains, "That has a nice ring to it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to spell Shealbaba, the god thingy in Road to El Dorado nor do I know what the towels the men wore are called. I'm an american for pete sakes, I don't know jack sh*t! Hope you liked and get ready.  
> Drunk Jimmy is coming!


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked out of the temple, people cheered and music began to play. Jimmy looked at Thomas and smiled as they made their way down the steps. It was a lot easier to go down than it was to get up those damned steps.

"I wonder what it'd be like to go up these while drunk," Jimmy asked. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"You'd probably pass out before you got a third of the way up," Thomas laughed.

"We'll see," Jimmy said, elbowing Thomas.

As they stepped on the bottom, drinks were immediately given. Jimmy didn't waste anytime drinking the entire goblet dry while Thomas took little sips, enjoying the sweet taste. Once he was finally finished with his first, Thomas felt truly relaxed.

Their wine is really strong, Thomas thought. He looked over at Jimmy who was dancing with a native women. Thomas shook his head as a man brought Jimmy another goblet. Jimmy, of course, accepted and began to drink. Thomas looked up and saw Tzeckal Kan watching the group of people dancing. He did not appear in the festive mood and just grimaced at the festivities. He eyed Jimmy the most which worried Thomas. Thomas walked over to Jimmy and tapped his shoulder. Jimmy turned around and smiled at Thomas.

"What," Jimmy asked taking a drink from his goblet.

"You're drinking them too fast, Jimmy," Thomas said, "Slow down a bit, its only your second and you're already slurring."

"Its not my second," Jimmy said smiling wider, "Its my fourth."  
Thomas shook his head then pulled Jimmy over to the side. Jimmy nearly tripped over himself as Thomas brought him away from the crowd.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Thomas whispered, "We're supposed to be gods, remember? You're going to make a fool of yourself. Tzeckal Kan is watching?"

"Who?"

"Tzeckal Kan."

"Bless you," Jimmy said then laughed. Thomas held back his smile and continued on.

"I mean it, Jimmy. Slow down a bit on the wine. Just this last one then no more."

But its soo good," Jimmy said, "I've never tasted anything like it before, Thomas. Just relax and have fun. We're gods now so we can do what we want. I even have and ecscuse."

Thomas eyed Jimmy as he leaned in closer.

"We just say that our vessels are very sensitive," Jimmy slurred, "but only if they ask."

Thomas sighed heavily as he fixed Jimmy's crooked headdress.

"Fine, but be careful," Thomas said, "Please."

"I'm always careful," Jimmy laughed, "You worry tart."

Jimmy unsteadily made his way back to the crowd and continued to dance with the natives. Thomas finished up his drink and sighed as he watched Jimmy's graceful body move along with drums and flutes. Thomas laughed then shook his head again.

_Worry tart. I'll have to remind you why I'm such a worry tart._

"Seems he's a very festive god," Tzeckal Kan's voice caused Thomas to jump. Thomas cleared his throat then nodded.

"Yes," He said, "Lord Jimmy...he uh..he gained his love for the festivities through..uh...his vessel."

"His vessel," Tzeckal Kan asked.

"Yes. In order for us to walk the earth we must choose human vessels to reside in. We also attain their loves and interests."  
"Oh," Tzeckal Kan said, quite intrigued, "How fascinating."

"Yes. It is a very tough process and some of our divine powers are spared in the process."

"My, this is very interesting. I never would've thought, although it would make sense that you can only join us in a human form."

Thomas nodded the returned his attention back to Jimmy.  
"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening, my lord," Tzeckal Kan said then bowed.

Thomas bowed back.

"I will, thank you."

Tzeckal Kan smiled then walked away. Thomas shivered.

_He really sends my spine crawling. We really need to be careful around him._

Thomas looked back at the crowd and gasped. Jimmy was gone. He looked all around and could not spot him.

_Just great! Better find him before that Tzeckal Kan does. Who knows what Jimmy could spill._

Thomas began walking and looking through the crowd. He suddenly spotted Char with a goblet in hand. Thomas dashed over to Char who smiled once Thomas was in sight.

"Char," Thomas said, "Have you seen, Jimmy."

"He was just here a minute ago," Char said. Thomas raised an eyebrow as he waited for more.

"Did you see where he went?"

"Yes."

Thomas sighed then closed his eyes.

"Can you tell me where he went, please?"

"If I do," Char said, "Then you have to come back and dance with me."

Thomas swallowed then nodded.

"Alright, yes, I'll dance with you. Now where is Jimmy?"

Char smiled wider then turned around.

"Follow me," he said. Thomas was hesitant but followed Char. He kept his eye on the crowd as he was led away.

Torches lit the dark empty streets as they made their way through the stone village.

_Where the hell is he leading me?_

Just before Thomas was going to ask the question, he heard a groan come from his left. There, Jimmy lay on a stone bench with an empty goblet on the ground. Thomas was filled with worry as he dashed over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy," he said as he knelt down beside him. Jimmy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ello, Thommy," Jimmy said. His smile faded as he groaned again.

"I don't feel so good."

"Char, could you go get a couple of men to help Jimmy back to the temple."

"Thought you wanted to maintain this god image," Char smiled.

"Please, Char," Thomas said, "Just say, he got exhausted because he's not used to all this. Just think of something!"

Char's smile vanished and he groaned. He spun around and ran back down the streets to the crowd. Thomas helped Jimmy sit up and he sat next to Jimmy, wrapping his arms around him.

"Okay, just breathe and relax," Thomas ordered. Jimmy nodded and breathed, then he smiled.

"You haven't been this close to me since that night."

Thomas froze and removed his arms. Jimmy's smile faded then looked at Thomas. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always do that," Jimmy said, "I told you it was Mrs. O'brien that tricked me into sayin those things. I never would've called the police, Thomas. I swear it and yet you still act like this. Its annoying."

Thomas looked down not daring to make eye contact. Jimmy sighed then suddenly moved onto Thomas's lap. Thomas was barely able to register what was happening until Jimmy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"There," Jimmy said, "Now you see its alright. You can touch me without me calling assault."

Thomas swallowed and breathed heavily. Jimmy couldn't keep still and began to move his rear against Thomas's growing cock. Thomas began to choke a little on his words.

"Jimmy," he moaned, "You..uh…you should probably get off."

"Why, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said smiling, "Is it too much for old Barrow?"

Jimmy knew what he was doing and began to move his ass. Thomas closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

"Jimmy please," he said. Jimmy smiled wider and leaned in to Thomas's ear.

"Please, what," Jimmy asked. Thomas moaned again as Jimmy pulled back. Jimmy slowly placed his lips upon Thomas's who opened his eyes in surprise. Jimmy placed his hand on Thomas's cheek and began to move his lips. Thomas's eyes fluttered close as he gladly opened his mouth to let Jimmy's tongue in. He moved his hands to Jimmy's hips and helped Jimmy move.

_This is incredible, Thomas thought, I can't believe this is happening._

Jimmy moved his hand down Thomas's hairy chest and rested above the trowel's edge.

_This is…_

Jimmy moved back a little and began to stroke Thomas through the thin fabric. Thoma began to moan.

_This is.._

_….wrong._  
Thomas opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Jimmy, stop," Thomas said. Jimmy looked at him confused.

"This isn't right. You're drunk, I...I don't feel right taking advantage of you, Jimmy. I...don't want this if you're not here."

"But...I'm right here."

"Oh, God I know and I so want it bad, but...I want you to want it too. Not because of some strong beverage. You're not in your head when you drink, Jimmy. I want you here."

Jimmy looked away and got off of Thomas's lap and sat next to him. Thomas sighed as he looked at both his and Jimmy's erections that were clearly visible.

Just give it sometime, it'll go away.

"You won't remember it anyway," Thomas said, "So it wouldn't have been special."

"You still care about me," Jimmy asked, "Don't you?"

Thomas looked at him.

"Of course," Thomas said.

"All this time?"

Thomas looked away and nodded.

They remained silent for a short while until they heard clatter. Thomas and Jimmy's erections have subsided and Thomas was very thankful for that as Char came around the corner with four big men carrying a carriage.

_We're going to be spoiled rotten by the time we leave here._

They set the carriage down as Thomas stood up.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Thomas said, "Our vessels need some rest so I appreciate the assistance."

The men smiled and bowed. Thomas and Char went over to Jimmy who began to fall asleep.

"Alright, Jimmy," Thomas said. Jimmy groaned.

Thomas put his arms around Jimmy and helped him stand up. Jimmy leaned onto Thomas's shoulder as they led him to the carriage. Thomas helped Jimmy into the carriage. Jimmy crawled in and the plopped himself down. Thomas could hear light snoring and he chuckled as he crawled in. He crawled over to Jimmy and threw a blanket over him. Char entered the carriage with Jimmy's headdress.

"Here you are," Char said, "Don't want to lose that."

"Char," Thomas said, "How did you know Jimmy was over here?"

Char smiled then winked. Thomas glared at him.

Char hopped out and turned back to Thomas.

"You still owe me a dance," Char said before closing the curtains.

"Char," Thomas called but the carriage was picked up and began to move. Thomas sighed then looked at Jimmy. He pushed a blonde curl away from Jimmy's face then looked back at the curtain.

"I really don't trust Char," Thomas whispered, "He's a trickster, but Tzeckal Kan. We really need to watch out for him, Jimmy. With a wave of his hand, I'm sure he could end us."

Thomas lied down next to Jimmy and closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy to his head pounded. His tongue was dry as a desert and he felt his stomach twist. He opened his eyes to see he was in a canopy of some sort. The tan curtains formed a large square around a room of pillows. He sat up and groaned as he became dizzy. He placed his hand upon his brow and rubbed, trying to ease as much of the pain as he could.

_Ugh, no more of that wine...well maybe one cup but no more. I've never had a hangover this bad and I've drank more than what I did last night._  
Though he was unsure of how much he drank. Jimmy could barely remember much after Thomas had pulled him to the side to tell him to relax on the drinking. He faintly remembered following Char away from the group, but he did remember seeing a bench...and the feeling of lips on his. Jimmy gasped. Did he and Char do something?  
 _No, no , no I would never with Char. I'd NEVER with a man!_  
But memories of sweet soft lips upon his and the feeling of grinding a man in his lap did not leave Jimmy. He groaned and placed his face within his hands.

_Oh please, dear God, tell me I did not do anything with Char. Please…_  
Suddenly he heard a soft sigh and Jimmy froze.

_Oh no. Oh no!_

He slowly began to turn his head to see the body lying next to him. There lie in a pile of red, green, and blue pillows was Thomas. Jimmy let out a large amount of breath that he was holding in relief.

_Oh, Thomas. Thank God, its you._

Jimmy smiled at Thomas's sleeping form. His dark hair was entirely out of place, a sight Jimmy would never have thought possible on Thomas. Even when they were out at sea, Thomas had such a load of pomade in his hair, it still looked quite made, but now, every little hair was almost sticking out of place. He hugged a pillow tight and mumbled into it. His face was no longer clean shaven and his pale soft skin around his jaw and lips was replaced with dark scruff.  
 _The look really suits him. Makes him even more handsome._

Jimmy mentally kicked himself for such thoughts but he immediately returned his gaze to Thomas's lips. He thought back to the unfortunate night kiss and compared him to the memory he had left of last night.

_Could it have been…_

Jimmy shook his head. He knew Thomas wouldn't dare something like that again. Jimmy did know how deep Thomas's feelings were for him and hated to know because he could never return the favor. Jimmy sighed but continued to stare at sleeping Thomas.

_I'd prefer you over Char anyday, Thomas. I hope you're dreaming of me, Thomas. Dreaming of what I can never give you.._

Then Jimmy thought. This place does not know of God or of sin surely. Would they judge people like that despite not knowing if it is natural? These people don't know much about their gods as they claim?

Jimmy shook his head, but only to try and shake the thoughts, but they wouldn't leave. He never realized that he could be such.

_No, I'm not lavender..._

Jimmy slowly reached to touch Thomas's lips.

_I just want to feel them._

"Good Morning, my lords," Tzeckal Kan said with a smile as he flew open the curtains. Both Jimmy and Thomas jumped and yelped a little.

"Time to arise," he said before leaving and closing the curtains.

Jimmy swallowed as he looked at Thomas.

"He's back," Jimmy said. Thomas groaned.

They slowly began to crawl over to the curtains and slowly opened them. The bright morning sun blinded them a bit and did not help Jimmy's headache. Jimmy slowly crawled out and felt sick as he stood. Thomas tried to do the same but stumbled and almost fell out onto the ground if Jimmy hadn't have caught him. Jimmy smiled as he helped Thomas stand. Thomas smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you, Jimmy," he said brushing himself off.

"I'm sure you didn't have that much, did you?"

"No, I was sober compared to you."

Jimmy laughed as they stood beside. Jimmy gasped as he saw they were standing on a ledge with the chief standing to the side with a serious look upon his face. Jimmy swallowed as he saw Tzeckal Kan stand at the edge.

_Oh no, we're dead._

"The gods have awakened," Tzeckal Kan said and the people cheered. Jimmy sighed in relief and spotted Char come over with a look of fear upon his eyes. He stood between them and Jimmy scooted a little away.

"Char," Thomas said, "What's going on?"

Jimmy looked down. He didn't know why it began to agitate him that Thomas was speaking to Char, but it did.

"Its not going to be good," Char answered.

Jimmy eyed Char viciously and Thomas blinked.

"Oh, thank you," he said then looked at Jimmy.

"This city has been granted a great blessing," Tzeckal Kan continued, "and what have we done to show our gratitude? A megal celebration."

The chief grunted and looked away.

"The gods deserve a proper tribute!"

Suddenly a large bag tied at the top was brought in front of Tzeckal Kan.

"A beginning of a new era! A dawn of the new age demands..."

The bag unwrapped itself revealing a man that was bound. It was all too obvious the man was greatly injured and week. Thomas and Jimmy gasped at the sight.

"Sacrifice."

The people and the chief all gasped and whispered as Tzeckal Kan raised his hand and drew a large sword.

"I don't like this," Thomas growled.

"Thomas, we've got to do something," Jimmy said placing a hand upon his shoulder. Thomas looked back and nodded.

Tzeckal Kan forced the man to stand and then pushed him closer to the edge with his sword. Tzeckal Kan got closer and raised his sword.

"Stop," Thomas yelled right before Tzeckal Kan brought his sword down. Thomas and Jimmy both walked up to Tzeckal Kan as he turned around.

"This is not a proper tribute," Thomas said as Jimmy walked over to the man and helped him not to fall into the pit of vicious swirling water.

"You do not want the tribute," Tzeckal Kan asked confused.

Jimmy thought quickly.

"No, no, we uh we want the tribute, its just that..uhm..Thomas tell him."

Thomas eyed Jimmy then cleared his throat.

"The stars," he said, "are not in position for this tribute."

Jimmy began to pull the man away as far as he could.

"Like he says," Jimmy said, "Stars," he pulled farther, "Can't do it...not today."

Tzeckal Kan returned his attention to Thomas who glared.

"Ah," he said, "well it is possible that perhaps I misread the heavens."

"Don't worry about it," Jimmy said as he gave the men to a couple of guards who carried him away, "To err is human."

"My lords," the chief called, "May the people of El Dorado offer our tribute?"

The chief stood aside and beautiful women came out carrying large trays of gold. Thomas and Jimmy's eyes lit up at the sight.

"My lords. Does this please you?"

Jimmy almost moaned out his answer then cleared his throat.

"Yes, very nice, uhm certainly acceptable."

Thomas nodded.

"Yes, it'll do."

The chief smiled wider.

"The gods have chosen," he called out, "To Shelbalba?"

Thomas and Jimmy looked at each other and nodded.

"To Shelbalba!"

The people cheered and the women stepped forward.

_Oh Thomas, we are truly in heaven!_

The women raised the gold then tossed the treasures over their heads, falling into the watery abyss. They watched with wide open mouths as gold rained around them and landed behind. They watched as the gold hit and splashed into the water. Jimmy's heart dropped.

_Oh what have we done._

_Char walked over with a furio_ us look and crossed his arms.

"Uhm," Thomas began, "What are they doing?"

"They're giving it to Shelbalba," Char answered, "The spirit world."

"Spirit….world…," Jimmy mumbled. Char rolled his eyes then smiled.

"I'll take care of this."

Jimmy moaned and felt tears in his eyes.

_All that beautiful gold...gone away...kill me now._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"Stop," the chief yelled. Everyone froze in place.

"They wish to bask," the chief said, "Take the tribute to the gods temple."

The women smiled once more then began retreating slowly the way they came. Thomas and Jimmy turned around and smiled. Char hummed as he walked over to them.

"Nice going," Thomas said as Char stood right next to him. Jimmy glared but did not say a word. He was pleased but he still did not trust Char after what may have occurred last night.

"You still owe me," Char said to Thomas. Jimmy froze and looked at Thomas who smiled wider.

How dare you, you little...rat!

Thomas and Char walked side by side together and Jimmy watched them. He looked down then felt someone stand next to him

"Everything alright, my lord," the chief asked Jimmy with a smile. Jimmy cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, everythings alright...I just…" he paused and looked at Char and Thomas. The chief followed his line of sight.

"You were the ones who requested him to show you the way," the chief said understanding, "He lives to serve you now."

"I know," Jimmy said as he and the chief walked side by side, "I just can't help but feel...like we could've chosen better. More loyal."

"Yes, Char has been caught trying to steal a few times but he never actually stole anything until recently, but that was because of you."

"Yes...I suppose it was," Jimmy said, "But with, uhm...being in a human vessel I fear we are susceptible to such mortal emotions such as…"

"Love," the chief finished. Jimmy glanced at the chief but did not say anything.

"It is understandable if you have began to feel such confusion emotions due to your human vessel as you say, but who is it you are feeling for?"

Jimmy kept his sight down.

"If you ever need to speak to someone about such things, come find me. These are foreign to you and as a human, I would gladly give you the advice you need as you will remain in your human form."

Jimmy looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, chief, I appreciate that."

The chief smiled then walked away to his temple. Jimmy sighed then looked up at the temple where he already saw Char and Thomas head in. He sighed and looked at the sky.

_Perhaps we don't have to leave_

_perhaps…_

_I can give you what you want._


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy sat with a pair of golden earrings in his hand. He watched and snarled at Thomas and Char sort through the gold. He didn’t like how close Char was to Thomas, how he spoke, how he touched. It made Jimmy feel slightly ill and tossed the earrings to the side.

Bastard, you don’t deserve him, Jimmy thought, Neither do I but you most of all.

Jimmy growled as Char touched Thomas’s arm and began to rub. Thomas didn’t seem to mind, and that bothered Jimmy the most. With a huff, Jimmy stood up.

“I’m going for a walk,” Jimmy said.

“You need one of us to go with you,” Thomas said as he turned and smiled, “You have a horrible habit of getting yourself into trouble when you’re alone.”

“Christ sakes, Thomas,” Jimmy snapped, “I’m not a child!”

Thomas flinched slightly and his smile vanished. He swallowed and nodded.

“I...I’m sorry, Jimmy,” Thomas said, “Of course you're not.”

Now I’ve done it, Jimmy said in his mind.

Jimmy shook his head then left the temple fast. Thomas watched with worry as Jimmy left. He didn’t mean to hurt Jimmy’s feelings, but he knew there was something more. Something was wrong with Jimmy. Thomas made a move to follow him but Char stepped in front of him.

“Leave him,” Char said, “You won’t make it any better. Let him sort it out, he needs to be alone.”

“I don’t think so,” Thomas said.

“Trust me, Thomas. You care for Jimmy but if something is wrong then let him deal with it on his own. Like he said, he’s not a child.”

Thomas sighed then looked out the way Jimmy left. He nodded then looked at Char.

“I just wish I could help him.”

“You can,” Char said as he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck, “Let him go.”

Char slowly closed the space between them and kissed Thomas. Thomas was hesitant at first, but he soon fell into the kiss. He melted in Char’s hold and wrapped his arms around Char’s waist. He flicked his tongue across Char’s lips asking for access. Char gladly obliged and opened his mouth allowing Thomas’s tongue to explore. Char opened his eyes and smiled, then turned Thomas to face away from the doorway, where Jimmy stood. His mouth was opened wide and his deep blue eyes were filled with tears. Char closed his eyes in victory then deepened the kiss even more. Jimmy swallowed back his sob and slowly backed away from the door. In a flash, Jimmy turned around and ran down the stairs, careful not to fall. Once he got to the bottom, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Jimmy found a dark alleyway and sat in the shadows. He brought his knees up and cried hard into them. He’s never been so hurt. Why? Why now did Thomas have to get over him? Why now did Jimmy realize his feelings for Thomas? It was pointless now. Well...at least he was now even with Thomas. Both of them have had their hearts shattered by each other.

No, Jimmy said, I shattered and stomped on his heart. He only cracked mine. Even now he was gentle. He didn’t push me out of the room and try to get me fired. I deserve it.

Jimmy wasn’t sure how long he spent crying there in the dark alleyway, but when he looked up, he saw the ally was becoming darker and the streets were being covered in shadows. He wiped his face then stood up, preparing himself to face Thomas and Char, but before he could make a step forward, a hand wrapped around his mouth then slammed his head against the wall. Darkness took over him as he was dragged far into the shadows of the alley.

Thomas stood at the entrance fiddling with his hands as he watched for Jimmy to come up the long steps. The sun had set and the streets were lit with torches, but Jimmy has yet to approach. Thomas became very worried that something happened to him. Afterall, trouble followed Jimmy like a black cloud. He never liked leaving Jimmy alone for a minute after the fair, and he had good reason. Char strutted behind him and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

“He’ll be up in a minute,” Char said, “Quit worrying about him, he’s a big boy.”

Thomas shook his head.

“Something’s wrong, I can feel it.”

Char laughed.

“I doubt it,” Char said, “The people here would never hurt anyone, especially a god.”

Thomas turned and looked at him.

“You sure about that,” Thomas asked. Char nodded.

“Now come away,” Char said and took Thomas’s hands, “Come to bed with me.”

Thomas was tempted but the worry in his mind refused to cease. He pulled his hand away and began to make his way down the stairs.

“I’m going to go find him,” Thomas stated then made his descent down the stairs. Char groaned then slowly followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUNNNN!!!!!  
> Oh noes! Jammies!!!!!! WhAt haVE I DONE???!1!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas ran down the streets searching every corner, every alley, and every bench he could find. His breathing was heavy and his lungs were sore but he didn't care. He couldn't rest until Jimmy was found, safe and sound. Char had left Thomas to his search and went to report to chief about Jimmy's disappearance. The longer the night went on, the more worried Thomas grew. He couldn't bare think something bad had happened, but it was all his mind could linger too.

_Oh Jimmy, where are you? Please...Please be alright._

Is everything alright, my lord," Tzeckal Kan asked from behind. Thomas turned around and nodded.

"Jimmy," Thomas began, "He, uh..."

Thomas thought for a moment. How could he tell him Jimmy, a god, has went missing.

"I uh...I can't feel his presence, "Thomas finally said, "It..it worries me."

"Oh," Tzeckal Kan said, "I didn't realize you two were so bonded together. It is indeed worrisome, but I'm sure Lord Jimmy is just fine, my lord."

Thomas shook his head.

"No. Something is wrong. He would never go off like this. He's curious but..."

Thomas stopped himself. Wasn't curiosity a mortal error?

"I see, my lord," Tzeckal Kan said.

"Since we've been here, things are just too off. We're both not used to it, and it frightens us. Which is why we need to leave. Once I find Jimmy, we must leave. I'm afraid we were not meant to be here just yet. It may be why we feel your ... tribute cannot be accepted."

Tzeckal Kan seemed to understand as his eyes widened and a slight smile formed.

"Oh," he said, "The stars. You must be right, my lord, but...why did you descend upon us if it was not time? Were you not aware?"

"Time in heaven is different than time on earth."

"Hmmm, I see...well then," Tzeckal Kan leaned in, "I believe you may be right. Lord Jimmy may have fallen in ill hands."

Thomas's heart jumped when those words were spoken.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I do not mean to alarm you in any way, but there are rebels here in the city."

"Rebels," Thomas repeated. Tzeckal Kan nodded.

"Yes, they seek to destroy this beautiful city. They lurk underneath our very feet, like rats. Cruel vicious disgusting rats."

"What can I do," Thomas asked quickly.

"There is a cave right behind my temple, no doubt leading down to them. Their cruel dark magic may be hiding his presence from you, but as a god you should not have to fear them."

Thomas nodded.

"You will need a torch to light your may, my lord. It is quite dark in that cavern."

"Thank you, Tzeckal Kan," Thomas said, "You will be greatly rewarded once Lord Jimmy is found and these rebels dealt with."

"Oh, thank you," Tzeckal Kan said then bowed, "May the heavens give you all the power you need to find Lord Jimmy."

Tzeckal Kan stood up then turned and began walking back to his temple, leaving Thomas there standing. He took one step forward then suddenly turned and ran to the chief's temple. He was gong to need a lot of help if he was going to save Jimmy from these rebels. No doubt these people had prepared for a god and if they did have dark magic, Thomas wouldn't stand a chance against them. Jimmy needed him and when Jimmy needed him, Thomas was always going to be there. It was one habit Thomas could never break.

Thomas quickly made his way to the chief's temple. Just before Thomas was about to ascend the steps, the chief walked out and spotted Thomas. He quickly made his way down to Thomas who bowed slightly.

"What is the matter, Lord Thomas," The Chief said. Thomas looked at him.

"Did Char not come," Thomas asked. The Chief shook his head.

"What has happened?"

Thomas let out a shaking breath.

"Jimmy," Thomas began, "He's...uh.....he's missing."

The Chief looked surprised by this at first then he looked away and sighed.

"Let us walk," The Chief said then placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas furrowed his brows but let himself we lead along with the Chief.

"I should've said something when it all came into place, but my people were so excited to have the gods that I didn't have the heart to break their spirits. It was not your fault, it was ours. We believed so much that we did not even think that other people would find us. You two fit the descriptions so perfectly it was easy to mistake you."

"We...we were going to take your gold," Thomas said

The Chief laughed.

"Yes," he said, "Gold is worth so much in your world, but here, it has no true value. We are quite aware of the world's demand for it, so we have to hide. The world is greedy, but we still would've given it to you."

"If we knew that you already knew we were mortals, then we couldn't have taken it."

"I'm glad to hear it, Thomas," the Chief said, "Because I should've said something, it may have prevented this."

"Tzeckal Kan believes that the rebels might have Jimmy."

The Cheif stopped then looked at Thomas.

"Rebels," he repeated, "I was not aware there were any. There is no reason for my people to revolt."

"We should still look. Someone is holding Jimmy, I just pray we can save him."

"Leave it to me, Thomas. Did he say where they were located?"

"He said there was a small cave behind his temple that he was sure lead under the city to a hideout."

The Chief looked down then glared.

"I'll send my soldiers looking, I want you to go back to your temple."

Thomas's eyes widened.

_No! Jimmy needs me! I have to find him!_

"Wha...what?"

"I think its a trap. Someone else must know you are mortals and it'll only end both of your lives. I'll send my men down to the cave and send word for you when we've found Jimmy. You are under my protection now. I'm not going to put your lives in anymore danger."

"But.."

"No, go back to the temple and stay there."

The Chief turned around and Thomas watched. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked over at Tzeckal Kan's temple.

_No, no ,no I can't just leave him. I can't just do nothing for him. He needs me. Jimmy needs me!_

He watched the Chief vanish from sight then Thomas set into a sprint and ran over to Tzeckal Kan's temple. Trap or no trap, he wasn't going to let Jimmy stay in there. He made is way behind the temple and spotted a small dark opening. His heart beat began to quicken as he approached it. Even with his breath now caught, his heart was still on the run.

"I forgot a torch," Thomas whispered to himself, but then shook his head, "Might as well. It would probably attract them. I'll just have to venture in the darkness. If I die...then please dear God, don't let Jimmy die too."

Thomas swallowed then entered into the blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohs! :D Will Thomas find Jimmy and save him once again, or will he fail in his quest? SUSPENSE!!! I'm working on Chapter 10 now! :) I can see the end of this fic approaching and I've got the ending all written down so don't turn away!


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. He winced as pain pounded inside of his head. He could see nothing, hear nothing. Was he dead? No, surely if he was dead he couldn't feel such pain. He tried to scream out, but his scream was muffled. He licked his lips to find they were covered with a thick cloth. He moved his arms and found them bound behind his back, no doubt with the same thick cloth. He groaned. Was his eye's clothed as well? Did who ever kept him prisoner not want him to see. It was a fear of Jimmy's, to die alone and in darkness. That was what he feared in the war. A German soldier slitting his throat in the night and he couldn't scream for help. Jimmy wined and tried to focus on the task at hand. He could try to sit up. Perhaps he could move until he found a corner or a wall? Maybe if he was lucky, he could find a door, but what luck would it be if it was locked. He didn't care, he just wanted to get out. He slowly sat up, careful not to send his head into a fit. He could feel the cold stone floor underneath his hands and he decided to scoot back. It didn't take long for him to find a rough solid wall. He smiled. He wasn't sure what was so victorious about finding a wall, but he was happy nonetheless. He jumped at the sound of the door creaking open and footsteps approaching him. He swallowed as they stopped right in front of him.

"It's time," a rough voice said. Jimmy whimpered. He knew that this man, was to be his executioner.

Thomas kept his hand on the wall as he slowly walked in the cold darkness. The cave was silent save the sound of his own breathing and his footsteps. He tried his best to keep quiet and listen. Listening for anything. Sounds of men chatter or, God forbid, screaming. He was close to turning back now. Nothing seemed to change. The walls stayed rough and cool with only a few turns here ans there that Thomas followed. He hated the thought of a hurt and fearful Jimmy left here in this cave. Jimmy was probably crying for Thomas to find him. Crying out for something, someone to help his poor soul. Save him from the reaper's grasp, and that's what kept Thomas going. Suddenly Thomas jumped back. The wapo had changed from its rough cavern surface to smooth and brick like. Thomas smiled and then quickened his steps. He used both of his hands to feel the wall, desperate to find a door of some sort. He was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of wood. He banged on it a few times and his smile widened. He pushes and pushed but the door wouls not open. Frustrated, he felt around for the small cool handel and slowly opened the door, allowing the door to squeak on it's hinges.

"Jimmy," Thomas whispered into the room. The room was small with a small ray of light shining in, barely giving the room any light. He spotted something disturbing on the floor. He slowly entered the room and approached the dark splatters on the floor. He knelt down and swallowed the lukp in his throat.

God, please don't let it be...

Blood. It was blood. Thomas could smell the bitter metallic scent. He reached down abd touched it. He gasped. The blood was cold, but it was still wet. Thomas shook his head, not daring to belive it was Jimmy's. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and locked. Thomas jumped up and ran over to it. He banged and did his best to break down the door.

"Where is he," Thomas shouted, "What did you do to him?"

"He's dead," a rough voice came. Thomas's heart stopped.

_Dead. .. No..._

"As will you be," the man said, "Soon enough."

Thomas shook his head.

"No," He shoutes as he continued to bang and beat on the door.

"No! No! No! NO!"

Thomas stopped then fell to the floor. Tears streams down his face as he cries.

"Oh, Jimmy. Please forgive me."

He pulled his knees to his chest and let it all out. Everything he's held in, he lwt it go. His failures. He failed to save Edward and now he failed to save Jimmy. It's all he was, all he was ever destined to be. Mr. Carson was right. He was foul. A foul disgusting failure. He didn't deserve love or happiness. He deserved to be here in this dark cold place until death took him. He looked up at the crack. He thought to shout out, but he doubted anyone could hear him. He ventured far into the cave. No, no one would hear him. So he sat there and grieved. Grieved for his love and for his friend.

He's safe now, Thomas. ...He's safer than any of us now. Be happy for him.

He cried harder.

Good bye, Jimmy. I'm so sorry I failed you...

 

*ducks under desk*

Be gentle. ...


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas took a deep breath and swallowed. He had no more tears to cry. He was dry. He sniffed and looked at the now dried blood and wanted to cry again, but he couldn’t. All he could do was groan and sob.

_I was too late. I should never have kissed Char, then I never would’ve let you leave my sight. It’s all my fault, Jimmy. I’m soo sorry. I hope you forgive me in heaven. I doubt I’ll be going there._

He felt sick to his stomach as his mind began to conjure up the gruesome images of Jimmy’s torture. He closed his eyes and shook his head, but they wouldn’t leave him. He began to wail and then started to smack his head, trying so desperately to rid the pain and screams from his head. Suddenly, it all stopped. All the screams, the images, they were all gone. Thomas was once again left alone, afraid and guilty. Was there anything he could’ve done?

Suddenly he heard large footsteps approach and stop right in front of the door. The door opened and a large man walked in. He smirked as he looked down at Thomas.

“What a poor pitiful god you are,” the man said, “Have you ran out of tears? No more screams and wails to come from you now? I quite enjoyed it.”

He walked closer to Thomas who backed away as far as he could get until the wall stopped him.

“But I’ll have the pleasure of making you scream and cry once more,” the man said, “then...you will die. Slowly and painfully, you will cry out and beg for death you non-believer.”

Thomas swallowed and looked at the man.

“Then I’ll be closer to your gods than you’ll ever be,” Thomas spat. Thomas closed his eyes and prepared for the blow that soon came. It didn’t hurt as much as he had planned, but the pain was still there. He could taste the blood and he spat out. He groaned a little but did not dare fall to the floor.

“Get up you filthy rat,” the man spat then grabbed Thomas’s arm and pulled him up.

The least I can do is give them hell, right?

The man roughly pulled Thomas out of the room then pulled him down a now-lit hallway. Thomas could feel his arm start to bruise from the man’s grip but he soon got used to it.

_Be tough, Thomas. That isn’t the only bruise you’re about to receive. Besides, you’ve had worse. Death would be a welcoming comfort for someone like you._

The man came to a large door and pushed it open. His anger forced the door open wide and slam against the walls. Thomas froze, even though he was still being pulled, at the sight of the two standing in the room.

Tzeckal Kan and Char both turned at the two and Char gasped. Tzeckal Kan rolled his eyes and approached.

“What happened,” Tzeckal Kan asked, rather annoyed. The man threw Thomas to the ground and Char ran over to him.

“The filth bad mouthed the gods,” the man growled. Tzeckal Kan only scoffed.

“I did not give you permission to hurt him. The other one, I let you do what you wished with, but not this one.That is our job.”

Thomas closed his eyes as Char helped him sat up. Thomas felt disgusted and pulled his arm away.

“You may leave us, now.”

The man nodded then left the room, closing the doors behind him. Thomas looked up and examined the room that would be his tomb. There was a large stone carving in the center. Chains were attached on the side, no doubt in use for a ritual, and other things. There were pillars all around the circular room and large chandelier like flame pits hung from sides.

“Thomas,” Char began.

“Pick him up,” Tzeckal Kan said, “Chain him. I want him standing and focused on what we have to say.”

Char slowly nodded then helped Thomas stand. He was too tired to really do it on his own. He was betrayed. It was Char’s plan all along wasn’t it? To get Thomas alone so they could get rid of Jimmy? What did they want from Thomas? In his thoughts, Thomas barely registered the shackles clicking around his wrists. Char looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Thomas,” he said with as much love as he could muster. Thomas moved his face away from Char’s hand, who flinched and backed away.

“Only us, know you are not a god,” Tzeckal Kan stated, “Now you can either be the grand sacrifice to the gods for your unholy impersonation, or…we can come to some sort of agreement.”

Thomas looked up at him.

“What kind of agreement,” Thomas asked.

“I become your official advisor, to the people’s knowledge, when in reality, you work for me. You can prance and dance as a god, but I’m the one with the power. All ‘decisions’ will be from me. You will have no real say in what goes on here, and first order of business will be to have that….pig of a chief the first sacrifice.”

“Why would I agree to such terms? What would I get out of it?”

“Your life, obviously, and,” he pushed Char closer, “a welcomed whore.”

“I am not a whore,” Char bit at Tzeckal Kan.

“Really,” Tzeckal kan said, “Ah I must have been confused. Either way, I’m sure you are all too willing to be a pretty piece of Lord Thomas’s love, correct.”

Char blushed then looked down. Thomas shook his head.

_I could never love you. Not after I know you were the cause of Jimmy’s death. Your plan. I’d slice your throat in your sleep._

“So,” Tzeckal Kan said smiling as he turned to Thomas, “What say you? Will you accept the title of god more seriously, or share the fate of your pathetic friend?”

“Jimmy wasn’t pathetic,” Thomas barked, “He was childish, sure. Insecure, most definitely, but pathetic,” Thomas scoffed, “I would’ve died for Jimmy, if it meant he could go on and live his life. He was young and beautiful. He had so much he could do! I took a beating for him once. A beating he truly deserved from flashing his money and being downright hateful, but I loved him and I couldn’t bare the thought that he could get hurt or worse die from the hands of thugs and so I took his place. I would’ve taken his place in that cell in a heartbeat if it meant Jimmy got to live on. As to your terms, I’d rather die. Maybe my God forgives me enough to let me be with Jimmy, so I look forward to it.”

Tzeckal Kan’s smile faded and he approached Thomas. The back of his hand met hard with Thomas’s left cheek that was already tender from the other man’s blow. Char yelped.

“You want pain,” Tzeckal Kan growled, “You want death. I’ll give it to you then.”

Char stood back as Tzeckal kan suddenly summoned a whip. Thomas’s eyes flew open wide as the whip just appeared. Without any warning, Tzeckal Kan snapped the whip on Thomas’s chest. Thomas groaned but kept his mouth close.

_It’s like a whipping from father, Another snap across his thigh that was unclothed by the fabric, Ahh, well...father never broke the skin really._

Thomas could feel the blood slowly flow down from his thigh and down his leg. Another snap on his stomach and another right on the cheek. Each one felt worse and worse as the whip met with his skin. He couldn’t hold it anymore and he began to scream as the whip made contact. Tzeckal Kan chuckled then made the whip vanish.

“Char, my boy,” he said, “Remind me to conduct a test on the next so called ‘gods’.”

“W...why,” Char asked.

“Because gods, don’t bleed.”

Tzeckal Kan walked over to Thomas’s left hand and cut the glove off. Thomas was surprised he had forgotten about it, but he soon braced himself as Tzeckal Kan pulled out a small dagger. He closed his eyes as the dagger sank into Thomas’s hand. The pain was completely unbearable and he screamed. The loudest and strongest he has ever screamed. Tzeckal Kan smiled and turned the dagger slowly. Bells were ringing in his ears from his own screams and tears slid down his cheeks.

_Oh God, please just let it end. Take me away from this. I’ve I deserve hell then let the devil come and release me from this!_

“Stop,” Char yelled. Tzeckal Kan yanked the dagger out of Thomas’s hand and looked at Char.

“Please,” Char said, “Let me talk with him. I can make him come around. If you kill him, the chief will suspect, you know he will.”

Tzeckal Kan looked at Char then looked at Thomas.

“Perhaps he does need a little bit more...explanation,” he said then he turned and left the room, leaving Thomas alone with Char.

Great.

Thomas took a deep breath and looked at his hand. Blood was practically pouring out of the wound. His hand had gone cold from the pain and he dared not to move it.

Char looked at him and smiled slightly.

“You really should thank me,” he said, “I just saved your life.”

“I lost Jimmy,” Thomas said, “I have nothing else to live this so called ‘life’ for.”

Char rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Jimmy this, Jimmy that, Jimmy, Jimmy Jimmy! He didn’t even love you Thomas. Why do you give your heart to someone who didn’t even want it? What was the point? I would gladly accept yours and I would give you mine. Why? Why won’t you let me love you? Be with you? Rule with you?”

“What is ruling when I’ll practically a slave.”

“But you’ll have your life! You can have a life with me! I’m much better than Jimmy, Thomas. I would accept my own beatings. What, pretty boy didn’t want to get his pretty face cut?”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Thomas growled.

“Why not,” Char said smiling, “He’s dead. There’s nothing he can do about that. What’s it hurting anyway.”

My heart. Thomas wanted to say, but he didn’t want Char to hear anymore. Why waste his breath on such a person.

Char looked at him and frowned.

“I can give you such much,” he said as he slowly approached. Thomas noticed the sway in the young man’s hips as he came closer.

“I can give you love,” Char leaned close to Thomas’s ear, “Pleasure. So, so much pleasure, Thomas. I can make you cum on all that gold in the temple. I can make the most beautiful sounds as you filled me.”

Thomas groaned out in disgust and shook his head away from Char, but Char was not giving up. Char only smiled then slowly traced his hand down Thomas’s chest, gently passing over the wounds. Thomas swallowed and held his breath, not daring to allow himself the pleasure as Char brushed his fingers over Thomas’s nipples unscathed nipples. Char then slowly made his way down to Thomas’s front and started to cup the fabric. He bit his lips and took in deep breaths. He wouldn’t dare let Char hear his moans.

“Oh, Thomas,” Char said, “Don’t hold back. Let me hear what you are feeling. Don’t hold anything back.”

Thomas shook his head as Char began to stroke the fabric. The fabric that was rubbing against him felt so good. Thomas didn’t know how long it was since the last time he got off, but no. He couldn’t. Not here. Not when the love of his life was murdered. Not when Jimmy’s murderer was making him feel this way.

_Oh please, think about Jimmy. Oh God, think about that room!_

That seemed to be working. Thomas was not getting any harder but his face was redder than a cherry. Char sighed.

“I guess the fabric is too much for you,” Char said, “I’ve been told I have marvelous hands.”

Thomas shook his head again and snapped his eyes shut as the fabric fell into a heap on the floor around his feet.

_You are not getting me that easily._

Char knelt down and gazed hungrily at Thomas’s erected cock. He gently grasped it and began to cup Thomas’s balls while he stroked Thomas’s length. Thomas gasped and bit his lips.

“No….st..stop please,” Thomas begged.

Char looked up at Thomas and smiled. He closed the gap between him and Thomas’s body and licked Thomas’s shaft from the base to the tip. He did it so agonizingly slow that Thomas could not hold the moan.

“NNnno,” Thomas gasped, “Please...p..please stop! I don’t want this! I...I don’t want you!”

“That’s too bad,” Char said, “because I want you, and I’m going to have you Thomas.”

Char took Thomas’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Thomas cried out as he struggled to fight against the pleasure and welcome the disgust. He tried to move Char away but he forgot for a slight moment about the shackles.His hand began to ache and hurt so Thomas began to cry.

“Please, Char,” he cried, “I just want to die. Please...if you love me...you’ll let me die.”

Char looked up at Thomas and let Thomas’s cock fall from his mouth as he stood up.

“I’m not letting you go,” Char stated angrily, “Finally something good came into my life and you want to take it away, well I’m not going to let you die, Thomas. If you won’t be my lord then I’ll be yours! You will belong to me!”

Char gripped Thomas’s cock tight sending Thomas’s head to fall back hard against the stone. He hit the stone so hard his vision went black and the world went silent. He could barely hear the doors open and an angel spoke.

 _“He doesn't belong to you, you filthy bastard,”_ He heard Jimmy’s voice say.

_Jimmy? My angel! Have you come to finally take me away?_

Jimmy grabbed a large stick from the unlit fire pit in the center of the room and bashed it against Char’s head. Char fell to the floor and kicked Jimmy’s leg. Jimmy’s leg was already injured and it sent him to the floor in a yelp. Char quickly grabbed the stick and hit Jimmy’s face with it back. Char tried again, but Jimmy was able to grab Char’s wrist and twist it, releasing the stick. Jimmy then balled his left hand into a fist and let a blow fall right into Char’s stomach. Char yelled out. Once. Twice. Three times, Jimmy landed a blow, until Char managed to twist and pull out of Jimmy’s grasp. Char ran to behind the stone carving Thomas was chained to. Jimmy’s heart sank at the sight of Thomas but he couldn’t help him now. No, no yet. Not until Char was dealt with. Jimmy groaned and dashed over the carving only to be met with Char’s fist. His fist met with Jimmy’s nose causing Jimmy to fall onto his back. Char lifted his foot ready to stomp on Jimmy’s face with all his might, but Jimmy was quicker. Jimmy snatched Char’s foot and twisted until he felt and heard the ankle snap. Char yelled out and fell to the floor. He desperately tried to get up but Jimmy straddled him.

“How dare you touch him,” Jimmy growled then proceeded to punch into Char’s face. He let four blows fall and on the last one he could feel Char’s nose break. Suddenly Char began laughing.

“Why do you care,” Char smiled, “You don’t even love him.”

Jimmy smiled back.

“That’s where you are wrong,” Jimmy said, “I love him more than anything in the world, and you will pay for what you have done.”

Jimmy pulled out a dagger and the smiled faded from Char’s face.

“You wouldn’t kill a man,” Char said.

“You are no man,” Jimmy said, “but yes...I would kill a man, if it meant saving Thomas.”

Jimmy then slammed the dagger into Char’s chest and twisted. He growled as the life faded from Char’s eyes until the light had gone and Jimmy sat upon Char’s dead body. Jimmy quickly got up ran over to Thomas.

“Thomas,” Jimmy said, wincing as he put pressure on his leg.

“Oh, Jimmy,” Thomas mumbled, “I’m ready to go to heaven now, or hell. Wherever you went.”

Jimmy chuckled then cupped Thomas’s face.

“No, you loon,” Jimmy said, “I’m here. I’m alive.”

“You’re...you’re alive,” Thomas had a hard time believing Jimmy was really there standing in front of him.

_But the blood, all that blood. That man said he killed you._

Before Thomas could reply, a loud snap filled the air and Jimmy yelped then fell to the floor. Tzeckal Kan stood not too far away from them  with the whip in his hand.

“Never let another man do what you know you must do yourself,” He spoke, mostly to himself.

“Wonderful to see you Lord Jimmy,” Tzeckal Kan said as he approached. Jimmy winced then stood back up and faced Tzeckal Kan.

“If I had known you would’ve gotten away from him so easily then I would’ve just killed you myself, but trust me when I say, I will never let anyone else do my work.”

“Just let us go,” Jimmy said, “We’ll leave, silently. You can keep the gold and...become ruler if thats what you want.”

“Pah, That would not help me one bit. The chief will believe the gods have left but will return and I will be forced to remain nothing but a prophet.”

“Then I’ll help you,” Jimmy said, “What do you need, I’ll do it. The chief trusts me. I can get you what ever you want.”

Tzeckal Kan laughed. A whole hearted laugh as if Jimmy just told the most hilarious joke known to man. Once his laughter stopped, he turned back to Jimmy.

“I want you dead,” he said, “both of you.”

Tzeckal Kan snapped his fingers and two daggers appeared at his side. One was aiming at Jimmy’s heart and another was aiming at Thomas. Jimmy swallowed in fear.

“Good bye!”

“Halt!”

The daggers fell as the chief walked in with more than a handful of soldiers. Tzeckal Kan looked mostly shocked as the chief came in. Jimmy and Thomas both breathed as the Chief approached Tzeckal Kan.

“Ah! So good you are here,” Tzeckal Kan said, “These two, are imposters!”  
“I know,” the Chief said.

“They’ve mocked the g--” Tzeckal Kan paused, “You what.”

“I know,” The Chief repeated with a smile, “and I didn’t have to have them come tell me either. I suspected long ago, but I knew they would’ve been too afraid to come out with the truth. Then when Thomas came to me, I promised I’d keep them safe. Then Jimmy comes to me with an injured leg, claiming you and Char were the ones responsible for his capture and planned his death.”

“He lies,” Tzeckal Kan said.

“From what I just heard, I say it is you, Tzeckal Kan, who lies.”

Tzeckal Kan looked taken aback by the Chief’s words.

“Seize him,” the Chief ordered. Tzeckal Kan began to back away. His face quickly changed from fear to determination. As he clapped his hands, a bright green light flashed everyone in the room, and he was gone.

“Send word to every man to search for him,” the Chief said to the men that quickly left the room except for four of the men, who continued to stand next to the Chief. Jimmy let out his breath then began to try and pry Thomas’s shackles open. Thomas winced as Jimmy accidentally bumped his injured hand. Jimmy winced and looked at Thomas.

“Sorry,” he said. Thomas smiled.

“It’s alright,” he said, “I’ve had worse.”

Jimmy did not smile along at those words.

“I can’t get them open.”

“Check Char,” Thomas said, nodding his head to the young man’s body. Jimmy gulped then made his way over to the body. He searched the fabric and found the key...right next to Char’s testicals. Jimmy felt himself gag a little as he brushed them then quickly pulled the key out and ran back to Thomas. He was quick to unlock Thomas’s right wrist but was gentle with Thomas’s left. Thomas winced a little as Jimmy wrapped his hand around Thomas’s. He didn’t hurt much when it was in Jimmy’s hand. The pain was soothed by Jimmy’s warmth. Thomas smiled but did not have the strength to stand, even though Jimmy was right there.

“He needs help,” Jimmy said to the Chief, “he’s lost a lot of blood.”

The Chief nodded then motioned the other guards to Thomas. Jimmy moved out of the way and let go of Thomas’s hand as the men lifted him up and began to leave the room. Thomas whined a bit when Jimmy’s warmth was gone.

“I’ll be right behind you, Thomas,” He heard Jimmy say. Thomas tried to reply but slowly, as he was taken down the hall, his world faded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH!! BADASS JIMMY!! YOU DON'T MESS WITH HIS THOMAS! Decided we needed a little bit of Jimmy saving Thomas and kicking some ass!! :D Plus HE'S ALIVE!! You know I wouldn't kill my baby. ;D Hope you liked it. Two more chapters to go and in the last one, expect nothin but SMUT!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. So he was not dead after all. After his blacking out, it was all he could believe. He was on the dark road to hell. Although, maybe he was on his way to heaven. He saw a light and after a few blinks, th elight turned in to a torch. A single torch lit a blue room. Where was he? What happened again? His head hurt as well as his hand, nearly sending tears to his eyes. Suddenly he froze. There was an unusual weight lying upon his chest. He looked down. There lying on him was s blonde. His face was turned away from Thomas only allowing Thomas the sight of a messy golden hair with a bit of brown. He was asleep, that Thomas could tell was by the way he was breathing. Soft and steady...familiar. Tears came to his eyes as he slowly raised his left hand up and placed his hand onto the young man's head. He stirred a little as Thomas brushed his injured hand around the young blonde's ear.

The young man woke. He took in a deep breath then slowly lifted his head and turned to look at Thomas. He smiled wide and his deep blue eyes began to water.

"Thomas," Jimmy said, "You're alright."

Before Thomas could reply with anything, Jimmy closed the space between them and smashed their lips together. Hard, but passionate. Thomas's eyes flew open then he slowly wrapped his arms around Jimmy. Jimmy pulled away then buried his face in Thomas's neck and began to cry. Thomas held Jimmy tighter and tried to hush him.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas," Jimmy said, "I'm soo very sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Jimmy," Thomas said. Jimmy shook his head.

"All because of me. All of this, it's my fault. I never should've forced you to that dice game, never should've cheated and got us into trouble, never should've ran away when I saw you and Char...I ...I should've just told you how I felt from the moment I felt it but...I was afraid and then..."

"You...you saw us," Thomas's heart froze. Was Jimmy jealous and then it got him upset? No wonder he ran away.

"Jimmy it wasn't your fault," Thomas said, "What happened with Char and I was...just a moment. I...I could never replace you in my heart."

Jimmy sat up and looked down. Thomas didn't like Jimmy looking so sad and upset. The tears that wet his face should only have been from laughing too hard.

"I don't deserve you. After all I've put you through. I've hurt you the most and because of me you almost died. Yet no matter what I did, even back at Downton when I called you horrid names and treated you like dirt, you never got mad at me. Never threatened my job or anything. I'm not a kind person, Thomas. I never was and you deserve someone who deserves you. I'm not."

"Don't ever say that, Jimmy," Thomas said, "Sure you're childish and vain, but maybe that's why I've fallen for you. Yes you are handsome but there is also more. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much...as I've always loved you."

Jimmy looked up at him.

"Always," he questioned, "Ever...since?"

Thomas nodded and smiled.

"I would never ask for more than being your friend Jimmy. I want to be more. I wanted to own your heart like you owned mine but I knew I could never have what I wanted, but just being someone you could trust was enough."

"...What if I can...give you what you wanted?"

Thomas searched in Jimmy's eyes if he was serious.

"I...I supposed I would...be ever so happy to call you mine and be called yours."

Jimmy smiled slightly.

"This is a new world you know," Jimmy said, "They don't believe the same way everyone else does. Perhaps we don't have to go back after all. Perhaps...we can stay here. No longer have to fear for prison or for life. Especially as gods."

Thomas smiled, still couldn't believe that Jimmy was sharing his feelings.

"I spoke with the chief about it, when you were getting better. There could be...a uh.. an official ceremony...for us...to...to stay."

Thomas tried reading between the lines. He knew there was something else there.

"What kind of ceremony," He asked.

Jimmy looked up at him and blushed.

"Well...we can talk about it more when you feel better."

"I feel fine, Jimmy," He grabbed Jimmy's hand and looked at his eyes.

"It's going to sound soppy but, my prince kissed me and gave me strength."

Jimmy turned redder than a cherry and began to laugh.

"Please don't," Jimmy said still smiling, "That's too much."

"It's the truth."

Jimmy stopped smiling but his face was still red.

"Its...a...its a joining ceremony," Jimmy finally said.

"A...joining ceremony," Thomas repeated.

Jimmy sat up straight then nodded.

"Yes, a joining ceremony. So we can be...together officially."

"You mean like a wedding," Thomas asked.

Jimmy froze and his face turned white. Thomas almost regretted until Jimmy began to fidget and his face turn beat red again.

"...something like that."

Thomas's mouth fell open. Jimmy was practically proposing to him. Thomas smiled and lifted his hand to Jimmy's face.

"Yes," Thomas said. Jimmy looked at him for a moment, confused, then it hit him and he smiled. Jimmy leaned in and kissed Thomas. Much more gentler this time and more sweet. He licked Thomas's lips and Thomas opened them, allowing Jimmy to explore what was going to be his.

_All of me will be yours if all you will be mine..._

Thomas and Jimmy tongues tangoed in eachother's mouth, trying to dominate one another, but Thomas was more practiced. Jimmy was surprisingly amateurish when it came to kissing so passionately, for someone who claimed to be a professional.

Jimmy pulled away and rested his forehead upon Thomas's.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize," Jimmy said, "I was only afraid."

"Despite what you've seen and heard, I have great patience and I would've waited years if I knew I would have you eventually."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"It's a small price to pay."

Jimmy smiled again then kissed his nose making Thomas giggle. His heart was overjoyed and he just wanted to hold Jimmy.

"I better let you rest then," Jimmy said.

"I told yo-"

"I don't care," Jimmy said, "I'm going to need you at your full strength for tomorrow night...so rest."

Thomas shook his head but lied his head back on the pillow. Jimmy pulled the cover over him then kissed Thomas's brow.

"I love you, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled.

"So do I..," Jimmy said then chuckled, "But I think I might love you more."

Thomas laughed then slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

When Thomas awoke, he felt new. No longer dreading his life would be threatened for who he is. The room was brighter and warmer as the morning sun shined in threw a small window on the side wall. He still had doubts that what happened was a dream. That is, until Jimmy came in and quickly kissed him good morning.. Thomas as still surprised at first but then quickly wrapped his arms around Jimmy.

"You feeling better," Jimmy asked.

"I told you already."

Jimmy smiled then kissed him again.

"Then I'll let you get to it. I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Bad luck."

Thomas glared up at Jimmy and sat up.

"Who said I'm the bride," he asked.

"It only makes sense," Jimmy replied, "I'm the one who proposed."

"In a manner of speaking."

Jimmy smiled wider.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You be the bride for today, and tonight..." he leaned in and ghosted his lips upon Thomas's, "You be the man."

Thomas smiled then quickly grabbed Jimmy's face and kissed him.

"You bugger," Thomas said.

"I think I'd like to."

Thomas shook his head but agreed to Jimmy's terms.

"Alright fine. I'll be the pretty bride."

Jimmy smiled in triumph then got up.

"Then I'll leave my bride to pretty up then."

Thomas was tempted to throw a cup that was lying beside him at Jimmy, but he'd be taken care of later. Jimmy left the room and Thomas could not help but continue to smile. Marriage was one thing he knew was off the table when he discovered himself, but so was seeing El Dorado and look where he was. Ever since he met young Jimmy Kent, all things impossible became probable. It reality things were WAAAY to fast for the both of them, but its not everyday an entire city is willing to see the joining of two men in matrimony. But why did he have to be the bride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Some cuteness!  
> Should I start the next chapter with the marriage (if I do...how would two men marry in a Mayan way? :I ...) or should I just start off with them going to go do the frick frack? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!  
> Complete and utter smut with some fluff. :) kinda cliche smut :P

How Thomas managed to carry Jimmy all the way up the stairs to their temple, he would never know. Perhaps it was the sweet promises Jimmy was whispering into his ear that made him push. Jimmy would begin to nibble on his ear as he climbed and that alone made Thomas grow hard. He began quickly making the ascent up the stairs to get away from the people’s eyes. Once Thomas made it to the top, he quickly carried Jimmy inside and threw Jimmy into the pit of pillows. Jimmy laughed as Thomas bent over, hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“I thought … I was the bride,” Thomas gasped, “You were supposed to carry me.”

Jimmy laughed harder.

“You really think I can carry your old tired arse up those stairs,” Jimmy said.

“Excuse me,” Thomas said as he stood up straight and began to slowly stalk his way to the pillows.

“If you’re trying to be intimidating, it's not going to work,” Jimmy said, “At least not with that.”

Jimmy nodded his head at Thomas’s crotch then began to giggle.

“Hmm, I suppose no use in hiding it anymore,” Thomas said and in a quick motion, the white “bridal” robe fell to the floor. Jimmy’s eyes slowly took Thomas’s body in. The dark hair on his chest trailed to the hair around his thick cock. Jimmy smiled. Thomas knew Jimmy was going to keep to his promise that he would allow Thomas to do anything and Jimmy would do anything for him, but he didn’t want to frighten Jimmy. Jimmy looked up and bit his lip.

“Well then,” Jimmy said, “What do you have in mind, love.”

Thomas smiled slightly as the word “love” came out of Jimmy’s mouth. It’s all he wanted to hear from him.

“Start off easy,” Thomas said, “lie down.”

Jimmy smiled then obeyed and lied down. Jimmy’s blue robe was beginning to tent and Thomas was very pleased at the effect and then got onto his knees. Jimmy smile widened as Thomas crawled over to him like a feline stalking it’s prey. It made Jimmy blush and giggle, all the more increasing the height of his cock. Thomas chuckled once he hovered over Jimmy’s face. He stared into Jimmy’s deep sea blue eyes then leaned in. Jimmy, wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Thomas moaned as their lips met. Jimmy opened his mouth and began to nibble upon Thomas’s lip. Thomas smirked then opened his mouth and pushing past Jimmy’s teeth. Their tongues twirled in each other's mouth as their bodies met and began cause beautiful friction. Jimmy arched his hips up as Thomas pulled away from Jimmy’s lips and began to kiss and suck on Jimmy’s neck. Thomas’s hands worked to remove the robe from Jimmy’s body. The only thing holding the robe upon Jimmy’s body was a golden rope. It had to go. Thomas tugged the rope loose and threw it to the side. He sat up and slowly opened the blue robe, revealing Jimmy’s smooth toned chest and abdomen. He pulled it more away to gaze upon Jimmy’s leaking cock. Jimmy shivered as cool air came across his body. He shrugged out of the robe then looked up at Thomas and smiled.

“So,” he said, “What now?”

Thomas smiled.

“Just relax,” Thomas said, “I want you to be comfortable, especially for your first time.”

“Show me what to do,” Jimmy said.  
Thomas smiled.

“I’m supposed to be the man, remember?”

Jimmy smiled then rolled his eyes.

“Alright fine,” Jimmy said then ran his hand down Thomas’s chest, “make love to me.”

Thomas leaned in and kissed Jimmy again. As he did so, he took both his and Jimmy’s cock in his hand and stroked them both. Jimmy moaned sweetly and quietly at the friction.

“You can be loud if you want,” Thomas whispered into Jimmy’s ear. He wanted to hear all the sweet lovely noises Jimmy could make. Jimmy’s moans then grew louder. Thomas pulled away then slowly began to kiss a trail down. He stopped at Jimmy’s nipple and began to lick and nibble at it. Jimmy hissed and moaned as he ran his fingers through Thomas’s hair. Thomas then proceeded to go down even lower. Jimmy watched as Thomas edged closer and closer to Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy swallowed and his head fell back down into the pillow’s as Thomas took Jimmy’s cock in hand and slowly began to pump it. Jimmy bit his lip and closed his eyes while Thomas kissed the inside of Jimmy’s thighs as well leaving a few bite marks. The mixture of pain and pleasure was enough to send Jimmy over the edge. Jimmy’s eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet enclose around his cock. He looked down to see Thomas had taken Jimmy into his mouth. As Thomas’s head began to bob up and down as he sucked and lick Jimmy’s length. Jimmy grasped and clawed at the pillows. Taking something to hold onto. He couldn't control his voice any longer. His moans had grew loud and rough. He could feel Thomas smile and then increase his pace.

“Ah...Th...Thomas,” Jimmy moaned, “W...wa….I’m...I’m so close.”

Thomas slowly removed Jimmy’s cock from his mouth.

“Well we don’t want that now do we,” Thomas said as he crawled back up to Jimmy. Jimmy shook his head as he looked up at Thomas with half lidded eyes. Their foreheads met as Thomas began to snake his hand back down south. His hand trailed past Jimmy’s cock and to his arse. Thomas took his middle finger and began to stroke Jimmy’s entrance. Jimmy’s mouth went wide as did his eyes, but he kept his gaze upon Thomas. Thomas took Jimmy’s mouth and Jimmy moaned into his. Slowly, Thomas inserted a finger into Jimmy and froze. He winced and turned his head away.

“Gahh...it...it hurts,” Jimmy said.

“I know,” Thomas said, and kissed Jimmy’s neck then pulled his finger out. He wanted it to be wonderful for Jimmy. No pain, unlike Thomas’s first time. He looked around the room. Surely there was some sort of oil somewhere.

“Hang on,” he said then stood up. Thomas began to search through anything that could hold some sort of liquid. He was thankful his search didn’t take long. He spotted a small urn and smelt it. It smelt like wild exotic fruit. He dipped a finger into it and smiled. It was oil and no doubt it was for the body. He rushed back to Jimmy who watched Thomas with lust, curiosity, and fear.

“This will make it hurt less,” Thomas said, “And it smells good.”

Jimmy smiled then repositioned himself to get more comfortable. Thomas coated two of his fingers in the oil and then began to spread it down between his cheeks Jimmy shivered at the substance that he was now coated in. Thomas lined his finger up once again then slowly pushed in. Pain was still felt but Jimmy felt more pleasure as Thomas pushed his finger up inside of him. He groaned as Thomas slowly began to thrust his finger inside of him. Jimmy squirmed and made sweet sounds of pleasure.

“Alright, love,” Thomas asked. Jimmy nodded and licked his lips.

“P...please...more,” Jimmy moaned.

Thomas obeyed and added another finger. Jimmy gasped and brought his hand to his lips. He began biting his hand as Thomas thrusted his fingers faster. Thomas couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out slowly and then dipped them in the oil. He coated his cock with the oil and then lined himself up with Jimmy.

“You ready,” Thomas asked. Jimmy breathed for a bit then nodded and smiled.

Thomas took a breath then pushed himself in. He watched Jimmy’s face cringe up and his mouth widen. It felt wonderful to be inside of him. To claim Jimmy his. He let Jimmy relax a bit before moving again. Jimmy’s face relaxed and the look of pain soon vanished as Thomas slowly thrusted himself into Jimmy.

“Oh...My God, Thomas..,” Jimmy moaned out, “Oh ...uh yes, Thomas.”

Thomas smiled then increased his speed. Jimmy grabbed onto Thomas’s shoulders then wrapped his legs around his hips. Jimmy and Thomas both moaned loudly as they could with pleasure. At Downton, no doubt Mr.Carson along with the police would be barging into the room. Thomas and Jimmy were now safe to be who they truly were.

“Thomas,” Jimmy moaned in a high pitch, “Oh Thomas I need you...please I...I love you!”

After a few more thrusts inside, Jimmy came. His seed sprouted out onto his belly. Thomas leaned in and took Jimmy’s face in his hands and kissed him as rough yet as passionately as he could until he came inside of Jimmy. They both lie there, panting and moaning. Thomas slowly pulled himself out of Jimmy and then laid beside his lover. He took Jimmy into his arms and pulled him close. Jimmy slowly wrapped his arms around Thomas and kissed his adam’s apple.

“God,” Jimmy breathed, “That was...unexpected. I never thought it would feel so… so wonderful.”

Thomas smiled and kissed Jimmy’s sweaty brow.

“I’m proud you enjoyed it,” Thomas whispered, “I love you, Jimmy Kent.”

Jimmy smiled and kissed Thomas.

“I love you too, Thomas Barrow.”

 

 


End file.
